Beauty and the Beast
by WordsInTheSky
Summary: AU, inspired by beauty and the beast. At the Founders Ball Lily wins a prize to stay in Potter Manor for the Summer.They both soon learn not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  Sorry for the bad summary!  Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world! This is my 2****nd**** Fanfiction, I got the inspiration last night when I saw Beauty and the Beast in theatres (gotta love the classics). It loosely follows the plot of the movie, hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Because I'm sitting in a bedroom in Central Pennsylvania, I'm guessing I don't own Harry Potter, Beauty and the Beast, or Pride and Prejudice…damnit…**

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The Rose she offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love…a Beast?**_

**Chapter 1: Arrivals **

"Lily! It's so fantastic to see you!"

"Thanks Aunt Carla, how are you?" London was as dreary as I imagined. Grey skies and rain had to be a bad omen. But, I just had to keep thinking about what Alice said; Carla was taking me in so I should be nice.

"Oh dear, I'm wonderful! Everything has been splendid at home. Robert just got promoted and-" She kept talking, but at this point all I heard was white noise. I already missed Salem; all the history, the farmers markets, but most of all, Salem Witches Institute. Alice and I had met there during sixth grade, our first year. Now, I was seventeen. At home I'd be a senior, most likely class president; but here, I'm in seventh year. It's bad enough starting a new school in the UK, but throw in the accents, and it's ten times worse. Everyone is going to think I'm some dumb American. More people talking about me is the last thing I need…

"So dear," Carla said as I tuned back in, "how're you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Carla. Just tired I guess." I'm sure for the rest of my life that'll be one of the first questions my family asks me. Honestly, my parents died my last year of middle school, you'd think family would stop with the pity questions.

"Oh, I'm sure you are dear. But don't worry, you'll love Hogwarts. It will be your home away from home." I already had a home away from home; Salem. Throughout all the drama of my parents' deaths, Salem was there. For the past three years, I've been shuttled from family member to family member during vacations, Salem was always the place I could come back to. While the rest of my life changed, it was my constant. Now, even that's gone. For some reason, all my parents' siblings decided I needed to experience something new. And, that something new just happened to be Europe. So, here I was, at the house of Aunt Carla and Uncle Robert.

"Well, let's get out of the airport. Honestly, the things muggles come up with to get around flying…" Her comment made me snort. Sometimes, I think my family forgot that there were people that survived without magic, in fact, that they didn't even know about magic. Mom and Daddy always made sure I knew what muggles lived like. They had the utmost respect for muggles, they had rarely used magic at home. We didn't even have house elves, Mom and Dad and I shared the work.

"So how's America? Still as gaudy as I remember?"

"Probably more so," I said as we headed towards the bathroom to find a safe place to apparate, "has disco hit here yet?"

"I don't think so, is he an author?"

"Sure, lets go with that," I muttered as we entered the bathroom. I forgot how disconnected wizards were from pop culture.

"Okay, you're still sixteen, correct?" I nodded, "Right, then lets go to the handicapped stall. You can side-along." Oh Oz, how I hated apparating. Alice has been able to apparate for two months. For some reason, the freak loves it. Personally, the feeling of being shoved in a tube is unappealing. But, since Aunt Carla didn't like taxis, I guess I'd have to suck it up. We got in the stall and stood facing each other.

"Keep a strong hold on your bags now Lily, here goes nothing!" With that, we apparated. I felt like my insides were being compressed to the point of popping, the pressure kept building until we expanded once again, standing in the front room to Carla's house in Chelsea. Well, she was richer than I remembered, if that was possible.

"Winky! Could you take Lily's bags and put them in the crème room?"

"Yessus ma'm."

"Thanks Winky," I murmur. In response, the house elf bows low, then winks.

"So Lily, how about a tour?"

"Actually, could you just point me to the library?"

"Still love to read I see?"

"Now more than ever."

"Well, follow me then." On the way to the library, we passed a drawing room, tearoom, formal dining room, and what looked like a small ballroom. A "get-together room" Aunt Carla called it. Finally, we reached my safe haven, the library. God, how I loved libraries. Something about the smell of books seemed to calm me. Daddy used to tell me when I was little, he'd bring me a book and I'd sniff it to calm down. "I knew you were going to be an odd one," he used to say. While my dad couldn't help me anymore, books still could.

"I'll just leave you to it then," Aunt Carla said. She looked at my face for a few seconds before adding, "I'm so happy you're here Lily." Before I could respond, she left.

"It's good to be home…" I said to the library at large. If I couldn't go back to Salem, then at least I could have a nice library to stay in. I looked around. It wasn't huge, but it was warm. The wood panels went nicely with the rosy marble floor. I walked through the shelves for a few minutes. I had read most these. Eventually, I settled on one of my favorites: _Pride and Prejudice_. It was time to settle into the world of Elizabeth Bennet. I know she thought her parents (well, mother) were annoying; but right now, thousands of miles away from home, I would give anything to switch places with her. Besides, she gets the dream eventually. Sure, Darcy seems like a beast, but underneath it all, he's exactly what she needs.

"So, Lily" Uncle Robert says later that night during dinner, "How would you feel about attending a ball?"

I choked on my clam chowder; that came out of nowhere.

"Balls still exist?" I ask while coughing.

"But of course dear. What else would wizarding families hold? A rock concert?" Sometimes, I forgot that it was the 1970's; the wizarding world is permanently set in 1775.

"It's at Potter Manor this year. There are usually six balls a year among purebloods, but this one is by far the most extravagant."

"What's the point of the ball?" I ask.

"To celebrate the founders of Hogwarts. The Potter's are descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself. Each year, one of the four founders' families holds a ball to raise money for Hogwarts. There's always an auction, but the clothes are what everyone ends up talking about."

"And, of course, there is the grand prize" Uncle Robert adds.

"Well, what's the grand prize?"

"One person in attendance gets to stay the summer in the house, which dates all the way back to the founders. Very prestigious honor."

"Especially when it comes to the Potters. No one ever sees Mr. and Mrs. Potter. And their son James only comes out for the ball and to go to Hogwarts. People don't know that much about them anymore, they used to be exceedingly popular."

"When's the ball?"

"Tomorrow night." Before I have a chance to say anything, Aunt Carla interrupts, "Don't worry dear, I already picked out a dress for you. It'll fit you like a dream."

"Well, if the plans are already made, then I guess…"

"Excellent!" Aunt Carla chirps.

"Don't unpack your suitcase tonight Lily. Who knows, maybe you'll end up staying in Potter Manor for the summer…."

"Oh Robert, don't make me laugh," Carla says, "there's a one in five hundred chance of that happening. It's as likely as me calling James Potter a son-in-law…"

Uncle Robert gave his full body laugh and said, "Eh, we can always dream, can't we Carla? What do you say Lily, would you marry James Potter? He's got more money than the rest of the students at Hogwarts combined."

"And," added Aunt Carla, "he's ruggedly handsome."

"If that's all he's got going for him, then I don't think we'd hit it off too well." I say in response.

"Well, there go our dreams Carla, I guess we'll just have to be content with shaking the boy's hand at the ball tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right Robert. Lily, why don't you head to bed? You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight."

Aunt Carla was right, I should get some sleep. I may not care about James Potter, but I still didn't want to show up to the ball with dark circles and entirely jetlagged. Who knows, maybe I'd meet my Darcy there tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo my day had turned into crap, and then I checked my story and saw all those alerts! So thanks for making my day(: And a big thank you to Seraband and piratezluver22 for reviewing, you guys are awesome!**

**And now, onwards!**

**Chapter 2: Dream Holiday**

My dress was simple: crème semi transparent fabric covered in detailed lace. It hugged my waist beautifully before it flared out to the floor. Potter Manor, although castle is a better descriptor, was anything but. Red and gold, which I assumed were Gryffindor colors, were draped from the ceilings. I kind of felt like I was in a crazy expensive tent; the other guests seemed to be enjoying themselves though. I seemed….very hippie compared to the rest. My auburn hair was let down in waves, a golden hairband keeping it off my face. Even though Aunt Carla spent half an hour on my face, I still looked very natural. She was right, the whole look came together quite nicely. I couldn't say the same for some of the other women at the ball. Way too many girls were wearing gaudy bright colors, which matched their eye shadow…which matched their shoes…which matched their accessories. Seriously, how much fuchsia could one girl wear?

I had lost track of Aunt Carla and Uncle Robert about five minutes after we entered, they were very mad that James Potter wasn't at the door waiting to greet everyone. They seemed to get over that disappointment rather quickly however; once they ran into a business partner of Robert's, they couldn't leave my side fast enough.

So, here I am, walking around the outskirts of the ballroom. I wish it wasn't decorated so extensively, it really didn't need any decorations. The marble floor was a warm tan as were the columns that surrounded the outside. The far wall was almost all glass, behind them I could see the stars shining. An elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling, and, from the few spots not covered by tent looking material, there appeared to be a fresco on the ceiling.

The only others on the outskirts with me seemed to be people too old or young to dance. Great, I was already making myself known as 'the dweeb'. Hopefully, none of the kids dancing would be ones I went to Hogwarts with. That'd be really embarrassing. Seeking a few minutes of reprieve, I entered a bathroom located just outside the bathroom. The stalls were separated by mahogany wood. How rich was this family if they could afford a fancy, barely used public restroom? I didn't even want to know how much an event like this cost. My parents and I weren't poor, but my extended family had far more money. I don't think I would ever like being this rich. I was lost in my thoughts on wealth when I heard the door open and girly conversation. I quickly entered one of the fancy bathroom stalls so that they wouldn't see me. I barely even breathed, I don't know why I was being so stealth, but I figured they'd just make fun of me if they saw me.

"Did you see him?" voice number one asked.

"I caught sight of him when he was with his friends. Merlin, isn't he so fit?"

"Mmmm I know! He's going to ask me to dance tonight, I just know it."

"You say that every year, and every year he doesn't. You know, I heard he is actually a giant deuchebag."

"Oh, of course he is. But why shouldn't he be? He's rich and has everything he could ever want. Why do you think I want to date him?"

"Except, he doesn't date. He just sleeps with girls. I hear after every one night stand, he writes the girls a note, telling them to get out of his house and then he tells them every nice thing he said the night before was a lie. Last year at this thing, he made Lynette Stevenson cry."

"Still," I heard the first girl say as they left the bathroom, "can you imagine how it would feel to be on the arm of James Potter? If even for a moment…"

I left the stall and stood in front of the mirror again. I couldn't believe that anyone could be that bad. But so far, James Potter was shaping up to be a big tool. I wish I could meet him, just so I could tell him how terrible of a person he was. Oh Oz, I pray to every mythical being I'm not put in Gryffindor.

"Okay, seriously Prongs, from the sounds of it, you're fucking Casanova! But everyone knows that's my job!" Merlin, Sirius could be ridiculous at times. He cared so much about what others thought about him while I didn't care at all. Sure, that had made some think I was one huge asshole; but if they thought that, then they didn't matter anyways. Or so I always told myself.

That's probably why we were best friends. We balanced each other out like that. He slept with the world, while I didn't get close enough to a girl to even hurt her. I had no idea how this heartbreaker rumor started. Sure, if a girl was getting particularly annoying, I'd tell her the honest truth. But she was asking for it.

"Oh, hush up Sirius. I bet you every girl here has hit on you at least once in her life." Nothing could get Sirius going like his ego, the second you mentioned how much girls loved him, he was off.

"You are correct in that assumption my dear Prongs! Why I bet every girl here has-" He kept talking, but I stopped listening. You didn't really have to listen when he spoke, just grunt and laugh every couple of minutes.

After five minutes of tuning out Sirius, Remus walked up from behind and sat down in the chair next to me.

"James," he said in a disappointed tone, "I thought we discussed this. Never ever ever let Sirius go on a tangent about himself. This is why we made that secret pact to never talk about girls in front of him."

"I just wanted to veg for a second. You know as well as I do that that's the easiest way to get a moment to yourself around him."

"Fine. I'll give you that, just…don't make a habit of it."

"Yes sir" I laughed, "anyways, how is this lavish dance treating you?"

"Pretty well, how about you?"

"I just want it to end, then I can go back to living a cloistered life until school starts."

"James Potter, you are one confusing individual. At school, you're popular Marauder James, and then at home you turn into an introvert. No one will ever understand you…"

"And that's just how I like it."

"For now, that'll change eventually. Someone will change you again." He said, standing up.

"Here's hoping" I muttered as I tuned back in to Sirius' monologue.

The clock on the wall told me it was 11. Thankfully, this painful experience would all be over in an hour. Hoping to speed up the process, I pulled _Pride and Prejudice_ out of my bag. While it may be dorky to bring books to these kind of things, I find that they're always let downs, so it's best to be prepared. Not even five minutes into reading, I was interrupted.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. You know, from across the room, I didn't have you pegged as a hopeless romantic." I put down my book to see a boy around my age had joined me at the table. He had sandy colored hair and light brown eyes. Well, at least he wasn't some creepy old man.

"Remus Lupin" he said, extending his hand, "and you are?"

"Not a hopeless romantic," I ignored his hand.

"Right, sorry. It's just that you're reading a book during a ball. Which, leads me to assume that no one here is good enough for you so you're turning to Darcy to find your perfect man."

"What? You think you're him?"

"Oh no! I don't date. Personal policy."

"In that case, you and I can be great friends." And for the next half hour, we proceeded to do just that. Remus was really cool. We didn't talk about superficial things. The conversation started with literature and then we talked about music and then problems with society. When we got to the topic of werewolves, I was almost afraid to express my opinion, usually, people disagree with me.

"Don't be offended or mad or anything, but I think the way we treat werewolves is disgusting." He looked surprised, but not disgusted.

"What do you mean?" he seemed to be cautious.

"Well. They're people. As long as they don't turn into Fenrir Greyback, then they should have the same rights as everyone else. The fact that they can't get hired because they're 'dangerous' is ridiculous. It's not like they chose that fate, they shouldn't be penalized for what someone else did to them. Sorry," I added, seeing the look on his face, "I didn't mean to rant my opinions at you, but at Salem, people jump down your throat for believing that."

"No, it's fine. I actually agree with you."

"Really? That's really cool. I don't meet a lot of people who agree with me on this." He seemed to be thinking really hard about something for a moment.

"Actually, Lily, there's something I want to tell you-"

"Well, look what we have here" said a voice from behind us, "a possible new couple forming? Remus, really? The stick in the mud with a book? I didn't think you'd be that desperate!"

"Um, excuse me-" I said trying to defend myself to this asshole. He had dark messy hair and bright hazel eyes which were shining through his glasses. He really was quite handsome. And quite an asshole.

"No one was talking to you Red. C'mon Remus, we have to go to the front stage for the farewell." And with that, Asshole walked away.

"Sorry about James. Would you believe me if I told you he wasn't usually like that?"

"That was James Potter? Then no, I wouldn't believe you, I heard he's an ass."

"Again, sorry. Look, I really do have to go. But, it was really great talking to you. I'll make sure to look for you at Hogwarts next year."

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye Remus." With one last smile, he turned and loped away. I turned back to my book before I was once again interrupted; this time, from the stage.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, if I could just have a moment of your time. I would like to thank you for attending on behalf of my parents. They are very sorry they could not be here tonight. I know they would have loved to see this." It was amazing, the James from ten minutes ago and the one standing in front of the audience didn't even seem like the same person. He had pulled a total 180.

"You'll be happy to know, that tonight we raised a total of 100,000 galleons for Hogwarts, so thank you all so much for your support!" After that comment, there was a moment of applause before James could continue.

"But, I know there is something you all care about more. So without further delay, it is time to select our lucky winner who will be spending the summer in Potter Manor!"

Now, there was nervous excitement. All the girls my age seemed to be holding their breath. In fact, some of the older women did too. I could care less if I won or not. Actually, I hoped he didn't call my name.

So, of course, when I looked at the ceiling to see whose name had been selected, I saw my own flashing across it.

"Lily Evans could you please come forward!" Instead, I pounded my head against the table, praying to disappear. Of course, Aunt Carla spotted me and dragged me to the stage.

"Oh Lily, I'm so happy for you! You'll have so much fun this summer at the Potter's! Oh this is just so exciting!"

"That's not the word I'd use" I muttered, though she didn't hear me.

When I arrived at the stage, Remus looked amused, and two boys on either side of him looked at me appraisingly. Oz, I hoped they wouldn't be here this summer. I considered dying or telling Aunt Carla I didn't want to go, but from the look on her face, she would kill me if I did either one. So, I stayed put and watched James Potter turn to me, ready to congratulate me on my prize. When he recognized me, he managed to keep his smile in place, but his eyes went cold. Weird, I wasn't the one who insulted him without getting to know him. You'd think it'd be the other way around. As everyone around me clapped, I only thought one thing: This summer couldn't end soon enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Sarah and Piratezluver22 for reviewing, it means a lot! So you should all check out my other story, Forever and Almost Always! It's also AU, but in a different way.**

**Anywho, moving on, here is chapter 3(:**

**~Camille**

**Lily POV**

I get that any of the girls standing in the audience would have loved to be in my shoes, but did that mean I had to keep this ridiculous smile on my face? It's been five minutes since my name was announced, but Aunt Carla insisted I keep smiling. What a joke, what's there to be happy about?

First, I'm uprooted from my home in Salem; now, I'm uprooted from my new home in Chelsea? What a dream come true…not.

Slowly but surely, the people were beginning to leave. But, not without a few longing looks to where I was standing. They could take my spot! I'd switch with any of them in a heartbeat, not that Aunt Carla would give me that option.

"So," Remus said, "do you have to go home to pack?"

"Actually," Aunt Carla butted in, "her bags are still packed from her plane ride. I'll just nip home and go pick them up!"

"Great, we'll just wait here then."

And with that, Aunt Carla was gone. "Lily," Remus continued, "I'd like to introduce you to Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius will be living here as well this summer."

"Oh don't sound so formal Remus! James and I are like brothers, we live here together."

"Hi" I said rather quietly.

"Oh a shy one! James'll love her."

"Sirius, stop talking as if I'm not here."

"Well, you weren't saying anything, and someone should welcome this lovely girl into our home!" I could tell Sirius was going to be a charmer, but I couldn't tell if I would like him or not.

James, on the other hand, I already didn't like. And he didn't seem to like me either. Well fine, I guess we just won't talk at all this summer.

"So, Lily-bean. Mind if I call you Lily-bean? Would you like a grand tour of this spectacular manor?" Sirius asked.

"Umm, actually, I'm pretty tired. Still jet-lagged from my plane ride and everything. Would you mind terribly if I just called it a night?"

Sirius looked like he was about to protest. James looked happier than I had seen him this entire evening. But, before either one could make their sentiments known, Remus jumped in.

"That's fine Lily. Let me show you to your room. Sirius, you stay here with James, talk to him." Remus and Sirius shared a meaningful look, and then, we left.

"Will you be staying here too? Please say yes, I at least want one person here I feel safe talking to."

"I'll be here for most of the summer. The three of us will be gone only three or four nights this summer. Hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. But where will you be going?"

"Oh, nowhere special. Just camping. It's a tradition we have on full moons."

"That sounds like so much fun! I miss doing stuff like that…"

"Do your parents not take you camping?"

"Not anymore… I haven't had any memories with them for a few years now." I didn't want to come out the first night and say 'oh yeah, by the way, I'm an orphan,' but I didn't want to lie either. It's just, everyone I've known up to this point has known about my parents, and they've pitied me. Even if it only lasted for a little, it was nice having people just look at me like Lily Evans; not 'Lily Evans: poor girl with no parents'.

"That bullocks, sorry about that."

"Hey, it's not your fault, but anyways, talk to me about this castle."

"Well first off, it hasn't been called a castle since the time of James' great-great-great grandparents" he said with a teasing voice.

"So sorry, Manor then" I said with sarcasm.

"Well, as you can see, the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist Rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period. And, as I always say, 'If it's not Baroque, don't fix it!' Merlin, did that joke sound as bad out loud as it did in my head?"

I couldn't even attempt to hold in my laughter, "I think worse. I can't believe you actually just said that" I said with a snort.

"Hey! Ladies don't snort."

"They do when gentlemen say such terrible things as that!"

"Touché my dear, touché."

"So, pretty much, it's a really old castle?"

"Pretty much. Anyways here is your room. I hope you have a happy stay here Lily, we could use a little bit of fun around here…"

"Me too Remus. Goodnight."

"Night. I'll just have James bring up your bags once they get here."

"Sounds great." And with that, I entered my room. I was too tired to even turn on the light, so instead, I just found the bed with my hands and flopped down on to it. Within thirty seconds, I was asleep.

**James POV**

_Thwack! _

"Bloody Hell! What was that for?"

"You arse! Couldn't you be a little bit nicer to Lily?"

"Why? She's just going to be the same as all those other girls! I bet she can't wait to tell all her friends how she landed the great James Potter!"

"Well, even if that is the case, you're mum wouldn't want you treating a guest like that in her house."

"Yeah, well it's not her house anymore." Merlin, I hated this dumb rule. Why did I have to host a stranger in my home? Being related to Godric Gryffindor doesn't seem like a good enough reason to me.

"James, don't say that. This is still Mum's place."

"Sirius, she's not here anymore. Can't I just mourn in peace? Without that Evans girl!"

"Look. Lily has no idea about Mum and Dad. No one does, as per your request. So, you're just going to have to suck it up and act like everything is normal."

Merlin, when had Sirius grown up? Now I was the child throwing a temper tantrum while Sir Sirius acted like an adult.

"You miss them too, don't you?"

He looked at me with the most lost look in his eyes. I didn't know my heart could break anymore until that moment, "they were the only real parents I've ever known. They didn't deserve to die."

"I know mate," I said patting his shoulder, "I know."

"So sorry," came a voice from the back of the hall, "am I interrupting something?"

Sirius slowly broke his eyes away from mine. As his face shifted towards Lily's relative, he took on his public persona. Once again he was Sirius Black, the most carefree boy who ever lived.

"Nothing at all… is it Evans?"

"Yes dear, Carla Evans. My husband works as a liaison in the Improper Use of Magic office."

"Well, then I'm surprised James and I haven't run into him. What with all the magic we get up to. Wouldn't you say James?"

But I wasn't paying attention. At least, not really. I couldn't help but think how much I hated women like her; women who were only concerned about their husband's job and what they were wearing. Didn't they know what was going on in the world? Didn't they care? Merlin, I bet this Evans girl was going to be just the same. Great, that's all I need this summer.

Instead of saying this to Mrs. Evans, all I said was, "sure, sure."

"Look boys, this is a rather awkward thing to ask. But, would you mind terribly keeping an eye on Lily? Making sure she is happy and all that? It's just that, she's been moving around for the last three years and she could really use some friends, especially since she won't be able to go back to Alice in the fall. Merlin, she's been an angel, but I can tell she is still sad."

"Sad about what?" Sirius asked. If it had been me, I would have asked the question a little bit differently, like, what the hell does she have to be sad about? She's pretty and comes from a rich family, her life is perfect. Most likely, "moving around" meant traveling, oh yes, it must be so hard to see new and exotic lands. God, I couldn't stand her already!

"Oh! I've already said too much! Lily wouldn't want you to pity her, just forget I said anything, she'll be fine. Forget everything I've said." That was easy for me, it was already forgotten. Sirius, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to continue this topic of conversation.

"Well, anyways, here are her bags. And I guess we'll meet her at King's Cross on September 1st?"

"That sounds wonderful, Carla" Sirius said in his 'mature voice', "let me show you out. James, could you take these bags up to Lily's room?"

"Sure," I muttered, not that I had any clue where the girl's room was. Once Carla turned around Sirius mouthed, "the purple room" then he added right onto that, "calm down!"

Not that that helped any. I could feel my blood boiling. How dare he and Remus put her in the purple room! Mum wanted that room saved for a special someone! Not some random stranger!

Before they had been killed this spring, Mum had gone a redecorating tangent. She was like a hurricane of wallpaper, tools, and upholstery. She wrote me a letter telling me how it may be too soon to think about, but eventually, I would have a serious girlfriend. And I'd have to bring her home. To fit my mother's old-fashioned sensibilities, she'd have to sleep in her own room. Which is how the purple room came about. I hadn't even looked inside the room yet; I was waiting until the girl came home. I may have let Remus choose which room Lily got to stay in, but I thought he'd have enough respect to keep her out of the purple room. Apparently, you can't trust anyone these days.

I picked up her bags. There weren't that many, nor were they heavy. I was rather surprised, I expected a rich girl like her would carry pounds of make up with her at all times, or at least have a trunk full of shoes. Without thinking much more about it, I started walking through the Manor towards the purple room.

The castle (as Mum liked to call it) had always been quiet, even when Mum and Dad were alive. But it didn't feel as full as it had before. The absence of my parents was palpable, it was suffocating. Sirius and I always talked about getting our own place, but we never actually did it. After this summer, I knew I'd have to; I couldn't keep being reminded of them all the time. I was drowning, slowly but surely.

Within five minutes I'd made it to the purple room. Praying Evans was asleep, I slowly opened the door. Luckily, she was asleep. From the looks of it, she hadn't even bothered to get under the covers; just plopped down and fell asleep. I couldn't make out many details of the room; the only light source was the light leaking in from the hall. But I didn't have to see it to know my Mum had done an excellent job, she always did.

I walked around the bed, and put the bags down. As I was making my way to the door to leave, I heard a whimper and a soft murmur, "don't go, don't go." I turned around, shocked that someone I barely knew would talk to me so intimately. But then her eyelids fluttered a little and she turned over in the bed. So she was a sleep talker…I wondered whom she didn't want to leave her. Not that I really cared, she's just some girl.

"Please," I heard the murmur again, "don't leave me all alone. I love you." This time she shivered. This was getting too personal for me. For Merlin's sake, I didn't even know her! But she looked so helpless like that, shivering on a bed whimpering. So, against my better judgment, I walked back to the bed and got her under the covers. She seemed to relax a little with the warmth. I was lifting my face away from her when the moonlight caught her face. Merlin, she was pretty. Her auburn hair was mystical in only the moonlight. Her face didn't appear to have that much makeup on, and her lips were pouting in the most adorable expression. My heart ached for her.

But none of those things were what made her beautiful. Rather, it was the tears silently falling down her face. At first they looked like jewels glistening in the light. I think she reminded me a lot of me, what I felt like on the inside. I thought back to what Carla said, and sighed. Okay, so maybe she really was sad; not some fake girl sad. Some advice from Dad came back to me from beyond the grave, "Don't ever judge a book by its cover Jamie. Because you have no idea what the story is on the inside."

That's is why I needed my parents here, they made me less bitter. I'm sure I wouldn't be so mean to people if I had my parents back.

"That's a cop-out Jamie" I imagined my mum's voice chirping at me, "don't ever make excuses for your behavior, it's all on you."

They were right, they always were. Before I could stop myself, I kissed Lily on the forehead. She looked like she could use the human contact. Mum was big on human contact.

The wrinkles on her forehead smoothed at my touch, her face relaxed. Finally, I think she was actually asleep.

I rose from her bed and made my way to the door.

"Goodnight Lily," I whispered, "sweet dreams." With that, I closed the door and made my nightly trek to the West Wing, dreading but yearning to see it again.

**Oooo, so does anyone have any guesses for what's in the West Wing? If I do say so myself, it's kind of sad:/**

**Thanks for reading! You could quite possibly make my life by reviewing(: Sooo, yeah, please review!**

**~Camille**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry for the long wait, I got into an accident so I had to deal with that. But anywho, that's all taken care of, so I'm back! Thanks to Weasley-and-Proud, EnchantedWords17, adriana-xx, and piratezluver22 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 4**

**Lily POV**

"Ahh!" I woke up with a sudden bang; I looked around the room, confused about where I was. Then it hit me; I was in Potter Manor, with James freakin Potter.

Great.

I don't know how, but I was underneath the sheets. Last I remember, I had just collapsed on the bed; I still didn't know what the room looked like. Remus had probably come and tucked me in. He was such a sweetheart.

I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to go and explore the castle. Remus had said something about not going into the West Wing, but I had no idea where that even was right now. I didn't even know where I was.

I was walking in the hallway when the dream that had woken me up came back to me. I'd been crying the way I do when I think about Mom and Daddy. Usually, no one is there to comfort me; in my dream though, some mysterious figure came and kissed away my tears. That's what had woken me up, the comfort. I guess I've been without it for so long, I'd forgotten that a human caring like that was something to be sought after. I loved Alice, and I know she loved me; but there would be something weird about a best friend kissing away your tears. That could only come from a parent or a lover. If only I could figure out who the person in my dream was…

**James POV**

Here we are again. I don't know why I insist on coming back here each night; it only keeps the wounds wide open. But everything looks just as they left it. Mum's nightgown is hung over her chair; Dad's slippers are beside his bed. If I close my eyes, I can almost picture them walking around and laughing the way they used to.

Mum always said the Manor was Dad's, but the West Wing was hers. It's where my parents kept all their personal belongings. No one but family came up here, and now, only I came up here.

I took my usual place on the carpet, right in the middle of the room. Since they died, I hadn't gotten more than two hours of sleep every night. My dreams always brought me back here; the last place I had been able to find comfort.

I spread out, like every other night and began to hum the lullaby Mum had always sung to me as a child:

_Hush little Jamie, don't you cry _

_ Mummy's gonna sing you a lullaby…_

As the first tear fell, I heard a bang from the front of the wing. I tensed up, no one has seen me like this yet; Sirius and Remus knew better than to come up here, so that only left one option. Judging by the lack of footsteps, Lily had decided to hide herself from me. Like that was going to work. My blood was beginning to boil and I could almost hear Mum telling me to calm down. But Mum wasn't here, and Lily had no right to be either.

"Evans! Get out here! NOW!"

A figure timidly emerged from the shadows; she seemed to be tearing up herself.

"I, I, I'm so-sorry James. I didn't know-"

"Didn't know? I thought we told you, DON'T COME UP TO THE WEST WING! How hard is it to follow that one simple rule? Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was, and I heard some humming. I thought maybe you were Remus-"

"You know what? Go, just go."

"James I'm sorry-"

"I SAID GO!" As she whimpered and fled, I saw a glow of pink from further in the room. I thought that rose had died when my parents did. Strange that it would glow now, when I was most angry and embarrassed.

According to Mum, who had been the one to enchant it, the rose would glow when the one I loved was near, or in need. She said when it glowed the purest of white, I had found the one with whom I would share my life.

But, it had to be a coincidence. I didn't even know Lily, there was no way I could be in love with her… Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me; Merlin, I needed more sleep.

**Lily POV**

Asshole. I knew I was right about him; how dare he yell at me like that! I had no idea that was the West Wing.

But, I did as he said and left the room. I ran back through the halls, not really paying attention to where I was going. The tears in my eyes blocked my view anyways. I kept running, even though I was pretty sure I had passed my room. I knew I had when I found some stairs; and by found, I mean fell headfirst down. Down and down I went for what felt like forever; finally though, it ended. I tried to stand only to feel intense pain in both my ankle and wrist while getting up. I collapsed back onto the ground.

"Shit," I muttered while rubbing my wrist. I had left my wand in my room, stupid me.

"Help! Anyone!" I tried yelling to get someone's attention, but it was no use. Everyone was asleep, and judging from the lack of any noise, no one slept in this part of the Manor anyways. Seriously, why did someone need a house this big? It's not like they could ever use it!

Screw James Potter and his overly large house, this was his entire fault anyways. If he wasn't such a prick I wouldn't even be in this situation. I tried getting comfortable by resting my head on my uninjured arm and curling into the fetal position, it wasn't really working.

After an hour the cold started to set in, stone mansions were amazingly drafty and my dress wasn't the most insulating. When my chattering teeth began to echo throughout the hallway I knew I was in for a long night. Eventually, my eyes closed in an uncomfortable sleep, but not before I cursed James Potter one more time.

**James POV**

"Morning mates!" This was going to be a good day. I decided that whatever happened with the rose last night was a fluke; magic wasn't infallible. Besides, it was ten o'clock and I still hadn't seen Lily, today was shaping up pretty well already.

"James, have you seen Lily?" Remus asked me with an anxious voice.

"No, I assumed she was still in her room. Probably being a prima donna…"

"She's not in her room," Remus said, "Sirius checked this morning."

"Yeah, bed was cold and everything" Sirius added.

"How would you know if her bed was cold?"

"Well, I obviously got into it to check!"

"Sirius, that's disgusting, why would you even-"

"Guys! This isn't the time to be talking about Sirius' weird habits! Where the bloody hell is Lily?"

Now I was starting to get uncomfortable. I may have been embarrassed last night when Lily saw me, but that didn't mean she had to leave Manor.

"Well," I started, knowing Remus and Sirius would be angry with me, "she may have come to the West Wing last night, and I may have yelled at her to leave."

"But that's impossible, we told her not to go to the West Wing!"

"Right. Well, see here, I'm not sure she knew it was the West Wing; I think I gave her a right fright."

"James what in the hell did you say to her?" Remus nearly shouted at me. I don't know why he was so concerned, it's not like we even knew her…

"I told her to get out."

"Is that all?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I may have shouted it. But she just ran! She could have asked me where to go!"

"Oh, like you would have helped Lily in that moment" Remus said with a snort.

"Okay, so you're probably right. Anyways, she left crying. She probably found a place in the manor to cry. I'm sure she'll be down for breakfast soon."

"Yeah, except that she has no idea where her room or the kitchen are! James she could be anywhere!" Remus was almost ripping his hair out he was so nervous.

"Well what do we do?"

"We look for her you blubbering idiot!" Sirius shouted. Honestly, they hardly even knew this girl; I don't know why they were going so crazy.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"You take the floor the West Wing is on, Remus will take the East Wing area, and I'll take near the Atrium. We'll meet up in an hour if we can't find her."

"Fine. Can I at least eat first?"

"JAMES!" Remus barked at me.

"Fine! I'll just go now…"

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

An hour later, and we still hadn't found Lily. I was less embarrassed at what happened last night so the worry was starting to set in. She could be anywhere in this Manor. It was possible we wouldn't find her for another three hours. I didn't even want to think about how cold she would have been last night if she didn't make it back to her room. Merlin, this was all my fault. Mum had always told me to keep my temper in check, and what did I do? I terrified a relatively innocent girl.

I was walking past the library when I heard a whimper from a side hallway. I looked around for another ten minutes not seeing anything.

And then, I spotted her.

She was lying on the floor in a ball shivering. She appeared to be sleeping, but just like last night, there were tears streaming down her face. Guilt settled in my stomach like a rock. She was almost blue; all she had on was the dress from last night. Merlin, I was such a prick!

Quickly, I ran to her body and tried to wake her up.

"Lily," I quietly murmured. All she did was shiver again in her sleep; so I tried a bit louder.

"Lily!" Still nothing.

"LILY!" She was starting to scare me. The first conclusion my mind drew was to hold her and try to warm up her body. I pulled her to me, and sat her in my lap. I rubbed up and down her arms for ten minutes when she finally started to stir. Merlin, she smelled good.

"What are you doing?" She croaked, obviously frightened by my sniffing.

"Shh, you're okay now. Here let me help you up."

"Get off me!" she hollered as I tried to help her up.

Usually, someone yelling like that would anger me, but then I remembered what I had done to her last night and I tried to keep my anger in check. That didn't mean I couldn't chuckle as she tried to stand on her own. That chuckle only lasted until I realized she couldn't stand on her own because she had broken bones.

"Lily" I said with an inordinate amount of anxiousness in my voice, "what happened last night?"

"I fell down those stairs," she said while trying to stand up. I looked to where she pointed and saw a fifty-two-step staircase. The guilt in my stomach compounded.

Not listening to another word she said, I picked her up wedding style and carried her to my bedroom, which was the closest. The entire time she protested. I had to admire her spunk. Most girls would have loved for me to carry them; they wouldn't even have needed injury as an excuse. Maybe Lily was different.

When we finally reached my room, I gently lay Lily down on my bed.

"Now," I murmured, "where does it hurt?" The fight seemed to have gone from her on the walk over and the pain seemed to have set in.

"My right ankle and wrist" she winced.

I pulled out my wand, but before I could say the incantation she stopped me.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"My mum taught me all the first aid spells. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She seemed to doubt me, but seeing as I was the one with the wand, she let it go.

First I muttered, "_episkey_," she winced as the bones set. Then I used the _ferula_ charm to bind her injuries. After a few moments she whispered, "thanks."

"Anytime" I said back. She lay back on my bed, finally comfortable enough to sleep. It didn't take long for her tiredness to sink in.

"James," she mumbled before she fell asleep, "sorry for going to you West Wing."

"It's alright Lily, don't worry about it. You didn't mean anything by it."

She nodded her head as sleep became more imminent.

"James," she said again.

"Yes Lily?"

"Thanks for finding me."

"Anytime Lily." She snuggled in more to my pillows, and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"Lily," I whispered, I didn't even think she was still awake.

"Hmmm" she murmured.

"Sorry for yelling at you, it was my fault you got hurt."

"S'okay James" she murmured again as she hugged herself to one of my pillows.

She looked pretty comfortable in my bed; out of nowhere I began to feel tired again. So, I copied Lily and lay down on the opposite side of the bed and fell asleep. The last thing I remembered before unconsciousness was that Remus and Sirius were still out and about looking for Lily. Oh well.

**Sooo it's super late for a school night, and here I am, writing fanfiction(:**

**To reward me for my dedication, you should all review! Pretty please? With cookies on top?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Camille**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up Hebrews and Shebrews? I'm writing this in school, so I have a bit more energy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome and make my day fifteen billion times better(:**

**So, I don't know if any of you watch the show Once Upon a Time, but you should. It's awesome and they just had a Beauty and the Beast episode! Great show, but anywho, here is my idea for Beauty and the Beast Chapter 5(:**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Lily POV**

"When's the last time you saw him sleeping so peacefully?"

"When's the last time you saw him sleeping at all?" I heard from somewhere beyond my sleep. Consciousness was increasing its grasp on me, but I attempted to shake it off and snuggled more into my pillow. Was my pillow always this comfortable?

"Well, shouldn't we wake him up? I mean, they are kind of-"

"Kind of adorable? If that's what you were going to say Remus, then I wholeheartedly agree! Oh c'mon let's let them stay asleep, they both look so serene."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Serene? Adorable? I swear, I think someone chopped off your penis last night and replaced it with some lady parts, you girl…"

The voices continued to bicker, but I hugged my pillow closer, Oz it smelled fantastic! The scent was vaguely familiar, though I couldn't quite place it. Oh whatever, the pillow was firm, but not in an annoying way.

Wait. Pillows weren't this firm yet soft all at the same time! And they definitely did not smell this good! I quickly pulled myself out of dreamland and opened my eyes.

The sight was so ridiculous I thought I was still asleep. Standing over top of me were Remus and Sirius, both in flannel robes and bunny slippers, slowly sipping steaming mugs. After I processed that disturbing piece of information, I noticed what, or more aptly whom, my pillow was.

James FREAKIN Potter.

"AHHHH!"

"See!" I heard in the midst of my hysteria, "I told you we should have woken them up!"

Being the alert boy he is, James awoke with a start, "What? What the bloody hell is going on? IS EVERYONE OKAY?"

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME?" I asked in fury.

It seemed he hadn't noticed our current predicament. His eyes slowly traveled down to my waist where his arms were situated.

"I didn't do it!" he shouted in defense.

"Get your stinking hands off of me!" Without a moment's hesitation, his arms were dropped from my waist. For one strange moment, I slightly missed the warmth.

After another awkward moment, I decided to break the silence.

"Does anyone know what time it is?"

"The current time would be four-thirty…in the afternoon…" Sirius promptly replied.

"So is there a reason you two munchkins are still in your PJ's?"

"Well if you must know," Sirius said rather haughtily, "we spent our entire morning looking for you. So I apologize if our clothing is not up to your standards. Besides, I don't think you're one to talk! You have on the same outfit from the ball."

"Well," I said, slightly embarrassed, "at least I'm not wearing bunny slippers!"

"Then it appears that you have no idea what is appropriate bedtime attire!"

"Ladies!" James finally threw in, "could we please stop arguing about fashion?"

"Sorry," Sirius said, looking a bit sheepish. I didn't say anything at all.

"Lily," James said to me, "I apologize for what happened, it was an accident, I'm sorry if it upset you."

"Hmph," was all I said in response. I knew it was an accident, but a part of me felt that I had to be mad at James for at least a little while. That part decided that I should get out of bed and head towards the door.

"Well if you gentlemen would excuse me, I'm going to head back to my room," I said, then I walked out the door. Before I could get too far Remus was outside in the hallway.

"Uhhh Lily?"

"What?"

"Your room is the other direction."

"I knew that! My god Remus." I turned around and marched past him only a little red in the face. I heard chuckles from behind me, but I didn't pay attention. I looked at all the doors, only a little uneasy that I wouldn't be able to find my way to my room when not two minutes later, little labels appeared next to each door. There seemed to be a lot of extra bedrooms in this house.

Luckily, James' room wasn't too far away from mine; I was kind of excited to finally see my room in the daylight. I looked at the label, _Lily's Room: The Purple Room_, before opening the door. It was beautiful.

The wallpaper was a light lavender color with a floral design while the curtains on the windows were of a deeper purple. The bed cover was white with decorative purple pillows on it ranging from dark hues to the lightest purples. Above the bed there was an intricate sculpture wrought from metal, on either side of the bed sat little end tables with vases of white roses.

Against another wall sat an intricate bookshelf full of classics and contemporary literature. It seemed as though whoever designed this room had done it specifically with me in mind. For a moment I just absorbed it all before I noticed my luggage in the corner next to another door. I opened the door and saw the most ridiculous walk in closet. Plush carpets of white met my feet and against the far wall sat a vanity with a lit mirror. All the walls were lined with shelves and hangers; my clothes maybe took up a fourth of it. Inside the closet was another door. I opened that and saw a beautiful bathroom. The purple theme continued in here with the shower curtain. I almost started crying when I saw the claw foot tub. We had had one when I was a child; I remember my mom would help me take baths in there and when she wasn't home Dad would sit in there with me and make the bubbles go crazy with his wand while I giggled and yelled. My favorite part was when he would wash my hair; he'd make a cascade of water appear from his wand. "One day," he would say, "you'll be doing this yourself. You won't need me anymore."

Even though I could do things like that myself, I still wished they were here with me. Maybe this whole situation wouldn't be so bad if I knew my parents were somewhere else in this world, only a phone call away.

**James POV**

"Why did you let me stay in bed with her like that?" I hissed at Sirius while Remus was out in the hall with Lily.

"It was bloody hilarious, that's why! Besides, you can't tell me you didn't like that."

I had to blush at that. Waking up next to Lily in my arms made blood rush to places I didn't want it to with Sirius in the room.

"Well she obviously didn't like it so it doesn't matter how it made me feel!"

"Aha!" Remus said with his finger up in the air, "so you do fancy Miss Evans!"

"Would you blokes keep it down? She would literally murder me if she heard you say that."

"So James, what happened that made you change your mind?" Sirius said coming to sit down on the bed beside me.

"Nothing. Something. I don't know! She just looked so vulnerable today in the hallway. And last night, before she walked into the West Wing, she was so sad. I just wanted to help her. I don't know, I think I mucked it up anyways."

"James," Remus said also coming to sit on the bed, "it's only been one day. Nothing is destroyed. We have all summer ahead of us, if any damage was done there is plenty of time for us to fix it."

"She just seems different, you know? Not as superficial as all the girls we go to school with. But I could be wrong, I don't even know her."

"I don't think you're wrong," Remus said, "she said some interesting things last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's passionate, you know? She doesn't like when people are prejudiced against werewolves," he said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" Damn, this girl was getting more perfect by the minute, "did she know about your furry problem?" I loved calling Remus' lycanthropy that, Mum was the one that first started doing that when we were out in public. Since then it has become a little inside joke between us.

"She had no idea, it was refreshing to see someone with so much conviction. I think I might tell her about it before the summer is out…"

"Really Remus? That's a big step."

"I know. But if she's going to be your lover lady then I guess it's a step I'll have to take!" he said throwing a pillow at me.

"You arsehole! I'm going to get you for that!"

Being the tough adult men that we were, we proceeded to have a pillow fight complete with screams and laughter. Ten minutes later, a frantic Lily appeared in the room.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Sirius, Remus, and I stopped mid fight; we looked at each other before quickly dropping onto the bed and clearing our throats.

"Sorry Lily. We just got into a very intense pillow fight, nothing's the matter" Remus said shamefully.

She looked like she wanted to laugh for a moment, then thought better of it and straightened her face into an angry expression.

"Honestly! I'm surprised you three have managed to live a day without causing yourself brain damage!" she shouted before storming out of the room closing the door with a bang. Two seconds later, the three of us had collapsed in laughter; and two seconds after that we heard Lily's voice from the hallway, "I heard that!" she shouted.

We fell silent in a moment.

"Huh," Sirius said.

"What?"

"This is what it feels like to have a woman in the house again."

"I like it," Remus said.

"Me too" I said. Maybe having Lily here wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Thank you all for reading! Now if you wouldn't mind, a review would be very appreciated(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello(: Sorry, I know it's been forever! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome(: Also, sorry about all the little grammar and spelling things; I never proofread before I post a chapter. So from now on I'm going to try to do that. And now, Chapter 6!**

**Lily POV**

"Well, well, well. Look who made it down to breakfast this morning!" Sirius trilled as I entered the kitchen the next day.

"Well, I couldn't stay lost forever," I said softly before toasting some bread. I shuffled quietly to the orange juice and poured a glass. As the toast popped up, I grabbed some marmalade and butter and made to sit in the dining room.

"Lily, " Sirius said from the counter; now, when I say from the counter I don't mean sitting next to it in a chair. I mean fully sitting in a Buddha pose _on _the counter, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to eat in the dining room, am I allowed to eat there?"

"What the bloody hell happened to you? You were so feisty the last few times I've seen you and then today you're like this? What, do you have two personalities or something?"

"No. I just thought about it last night and realized that I have been very rude to you three since I met you. Well, maybe not Remus so much. But I've been an ass to you."

"What about James?"

"Yes, well James is in a category all his own. You might not have heard but he was mean to me first."

"Fair point. At any rate, I thought you were brilliant yesterday! I like a girl that's not afraid to tell it like it is from time to time."

"So you aren't mad at me? Remus either?"

"Of course not you silly girl!" he said in an exasperated voice, "if you're going to be living here all summer you can't be afraid to be yourself. So," he said as he hopped off the counter, "promise me you'll just be you?"

He extended his pinky. My eyes travelled from it to his face. Sirius seemed to be sincere, so I extended my own pinky and promised him.

"Okay," I said, "I'll just be me."

"Excellent!" he shouted while jumping back up on the counter, "now would Lily-being-herself-Lily only eat a piece of toast for breakfast?"

"Not really. I actually love to cook…"

"And I love to eat! We're a match made in heaven!" he said giggling.

"Great," I said coming around the counter and looking through a few shelves, "now, where are the ingredients?"

"Lily, I said I love to eat. Not that I know how to cook."

"Well then how have you been eating all your life?"

"That's what Remus is for, you silly goose!"

"Right. Why didn't think of that," I said sarcastically.

"Siriusly! Get it? Because my name is Sirius," he giggled again while looking through the cabinets.

Eventually, we found all the ingredients we would need to make pancakes. The process took two times longer than usual because Sirius kept jumping around me asking what I was doing. I thought that stirring a bowl was rather self-explanatory, but apparently not.

Finally, the pancakes were made. I had three and Sirius had seven. I had just put them onto our plates when Sirius asked his next dumb question.

"Lils? Mind if I call you Lils? Okay great!" he said before I had a chance to answer, "how about we eat breakfast sitting on the counter?"

"Sirius, do I look like the kind of girl that would sit on a dirty kitchen counter?"

"Yes. Yes you do. So how about it?"

I had to laugh at that. My first impressions of Sirius were wrong. He was charming when he had to be, but when he was just being him he was like a little kid. I loved it.

"Why not?"

"YES!" he shouted before jumping onto the counter balancing a plate stacked high with pancakes and a cup of juice.

"Would you like a hand?" he asked.

"How about you put some of the food down first?" I said, eyeing his plate wearily.

He dropped the plate and helped me up. When we were both situated he tore into his food. I stared at him for a moment before laughing and joining in. And that's how Remus and James found us three minutes later.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Remus said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Come join us Moony! Lils and I were just sharing a beautiful breakfast, she used the stove and everything!"

"I can see that," Remus murmured while slowly venturing into the kitchen, "and did she happen to make all the ingredients explode?" he said a bit louder.

"Nope," Sirius responded proudly, "that was all me."

"Why am I not surprised…"

"Breakfast looks wonderful Lily," James said to me after a moment of silence.

"It's not for you." Now I know I could have played that smoother, but I was still in the mood to be mad at James, so he'd have to deal with my snarkiness. That would teach him.

"Right, right. Didn't mean to say that it was."

"Okaaaay," Sirius said, sensing some weirdness in the room, "Lily why don't you and I head upstairs to get ready for the day and let these two men eat in peace, hmm?"

"Sirius you're just saying that because you don't want to clean up in the kitchen," I said before jumping off the counter after him.

"You don't miss a beat, do you Flower?"

"Flower?"

"Roll with it," he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

**James POV**

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse," I said before sitting at the counter.

"Yes it could've," Remus replied, sitting down next to me, "she could have chosen to pour all the excess batter on your face. And she didn't! So really the glass is half full."

"Wow Remus, if only I could have your optimism."

"I know! Your life would be so much easier!" he said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Or, maybe my life would be easier if Lily didn't hate me so much."

"Yes, but that's not going to happen right now. All you can do is change your attitude. Maybe that'll help," he said in a more thoughtful voice, "you've got to change your attitude to win the fair maiden over!"

"I don't know if that will help…" I said while eyeing his pancakes. Remus loves his food more than he loves life itself. He went full werewolf on me when he saw me eyeing his food.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." he said pulling his food closer to him.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll find my own breakfast," I said before standing up and looking for some cereal, "I just think it is very petty of Lily to not even let me eat her breakfast. I was so nice to her! I picked her up, I laid her in my bed, I fixed her broken bones! I was a bloody saint to that girl and what does she do? She shits all over me!"

"Can I state the obvious now?"

"Go ahead."

"You wouldn't have had to do any of that if you just learned to control your temper."

"But she makes it so difficult sometimes! There are some moments where I can forgive her behavior and everything seems fine, but then I just get so mad at her others."

"James, I think you've finally met your match."

"What does that even mean?" I asked biting into my breakfast.

"Lily bothers you so much because she forces you to reevaluate how you act. You felt guilty when you saw her injured, and I don't think you liked it. It's easier for you to hate Lily than to face the emotions she brings out in you. But what do I know? I'm just your werewolf best friend."

"You know, people would like you more if you weren't so damn insightful," I grumbled from my cereal.

"It's a curse," he sighed before getting up from his seat and patting me on the back.

"Hey Moony?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, turning back to face me.

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for mate," he smiled at me once more, and then left the kitchen.

Remus was right; Lily scared me. I couldn't be the same asshole James I was at the ball; I had to let her see the real me.

Starting tomorrow. I'd have to say goodbye to James the Prick, and that might take some time considering how much I've let him become me these last few months.

Tomorrow would be better. I'd find a way to make her like me. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

**Yeahhhh I know. This chapter is a bit lacking, but the next will be better, I pinky promise! Anywhooo, please review! I love reading your feedback whether it be positive, negative, or just random(:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola dear readers! Lucky for you, I stayed home from school today because I feel sick. So now I have nothing better to do than write! That said, here is chapter 7(:**

**Sirius POV**

Lily is a blooming idiot! It's been two freakin weeks, and she is still giving James the cold shoulder. I'll admit, he probably deserved it the first three days for how mean he was to her when she first arrived; but he's more than paid for his behavior. Now she just looks like the mean one.

I love her though. She's become a great friend these past two weeks. June has been great with her around; but I need to make her like James! Not even fancy, just like. Merlin knows how long it'll take to get her to fancy the schmuck. Especially with all my greatness around to get in the way of James' awesomeness!

But anywho, the only way to get Lily to like James is to figure out what makes her tick, what makes her happy, what makes her sad. But that's way too much work for me, so I'm going to do what I always do: take the easy way. Alice seems like the best solution.

_ Dear Alice, Lily's supposed friend,_

_What's up Buttercup? Lily talks about you a lot, and I'm sure she's mentioned me, Sirius Black, in all those letters you exchange. I mean, how could she not? _

_ But that's besides the point. We're surprisingly not here to talk about me, rather we need to discuss two very dear people, James and Lily. Now I'm sure Lily has told you all about what happened with James. And yes, I agree, he was kind of an arse. But he has been ridiculously nice to her for the last two weeks and she has done nothing in return! So I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to deal with Lily and possibly how to make her like James? Oh and also, why does she cry every night? James always hears her as he passes her room, but he is too afraid to go in and see her. I mean I'd be scared too, last time he tried to enter her room she bound his feet and hands with rope then hung him up by his underwear. Bloody brilliant but also extremely painful (trust me, I know. I did the same thing to myself one time)_

_ So if you could respond to me with answers to all these questions, I –as well as my friend Remus- would greatly appreciate it. We're sick of all this fighting. We want to be able to spend time as one big group, but Lily is making that very impossible._

_Hopefully we will meet one day Alice whatever-your-last-name-is, I feel as though we'd be great pals._

_ Cheerio!_

_Sirius Black (aka the fittest guy on the face of the Earth)_

"Okay now Pan. I want you to take this letter to Salem, Massachusetts. You got that? Oh don't give me that look you bloody bird! You can manage it."

Pan nipped my finger, very hard I might add and then took off. Hopefully I'll have an answer in a few days time. Merlin knows Remus and I need to stop this fighting somehow…

**Lily POV**

"Lily, may I come in?"

"What rule have we established, Potter?"

"That I'm never allowed to enter your room?"

"Exactly. So why are you even bothering to ask me if you can come in? I think you already know the answer."

"Right, well then. Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready. Remus cooked it, so don't worry, it's edible."

"Thank you for telling me Potter, but next time skip the attempt at humor."

"Right, sorry, I'll just see you at dinner then."

I heard him mutter under his breath, though it got softer as his footsteps drifted away. Why wouldn't he just give up already? Couldn't he tell I didn't want to be his friend, or did he enjoy sounding like a persistent idiot day in and day out?

Remus, Sirius, and even Alice were trying to get me to lighten up around James, but I just couldn't. I don't even know why, I wanted to, but something was stopping me.

Honestly, I felt kind of bad about it. Everytime I opened my mouth my brain was telling me to say something nice, but my mouth just spewed out poop.

Maybe I'll just skip dinner, I wouldn't mind having a nice quiet moment for reflection. Besides, then I couldn't say some other mean things to James.

Of course that only lasted for about an hour. Then, the knocking started.

"Lily-poo? Are you in there?"

"Yes Sirius, I'm in here."

"Okay, well, plan on coming out?"

"No Sirius, I do not plan on coming out."

"Right, right. May I ask why?"

"May I ask while you sound so formal?"

"I'm just in that kind of mood Lils. Now answer my question."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't believe that! You eat more than me sometimes."

"I'm fasting, it's some new religion I just found. So please do not disturb me."

"Whatever you say poo-bear." Finally, he walked away.

But then I heard another knock at the door and I realized Sirius hadn't given up, he was just giving someone else a chance.

"Hey Lils? Aren't you getting a little hungry?"

"No Remus, no I am not."

"Are you sure? I cooked some delicious food."

"I'm sure Sirius already told you, but let me reiterate. I am fasting tonight, so please don't bother me again."

"Can I at least come in and talk to you?" he sounded so desperate, that I couldn't deny him.

"Fine," I said before unlocking the door.

"Hey Lils," he said quietly while entering.

"Heeeeyyy Remus, how are you?"

"Oh you know, good and all that. How are you?"

I couldn't deny that I needed someone to talk to. And Alice was too far away to be of help in the moment so I decided to talk to Remus.

"Confused."

"Why confused?"

"I'm sure you've noticed my less than kind behavior to James…"

"I think people in Iceland have noticed that Lils."

"Well, I don't try to do it! Words come out of my mouth before my brain has time to process them. So I think it's easier if I just ignore James, that way my idiot mouth can't say anything else."

"Does that plan need to involve avoiding food?"

"I enjoy reading on an empty stomach, thank you very much."

"Lily, it's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas…like going without food."

"Oh Remus, you are positively primeval."

We stared at each other for a moment before we broke down in laughter. It wasn't even that funny, but laughter proved to be a great stress reliever.

"Promise this will be the last meal you skip?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good," he said before rising and coming over to me, "night Lily," he said with a hug.

"Good night Remus."

He got one more comment in before he left the room, "tomorrow is a new day Lily! Remember that!"

I smiled before settling back down in my chair. I picked up _Pride and Prejudice_ again. I thought about Elizabeth and Darcy. Sure he was an ass, but didn't he work through that? And Elizabeth was kind of bitchy to Mr. Darcy. James and I were kind of like that, and they managed to work out their problems so why couldn't we?

Oz, I was rather hungry. God damn my stupid mouth! Now I couldn't get any food.

Not even ten minutes after thinking that, I heard another knock at my door. Great, it was Sirius' turn again.

"No Sirius," I said when I reached the door, "you can not join my new religion! I don't even know why you'd want to since it involves NO EATING- oh!"

It wasn't Sirius at the door. It wasn't Remus either. No, James Potter himself stood at my door holding a plate full of some of my favorite food; pasta with broccoli and parmesan cheese and a huge chunk of what appeared to be garlic bread.

"Oh. Sorry for shouting Potter. I thought you were Sirius."

"That's fine. Would you like some dinner Lily?" He looked relieved that I wasn't biting his head off.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just leave it in the room."

"Oh okay, so I can enter?"

"Yes, Potter, you can enter." Damn, he looked terrified of me. Maybe I've been a bit too harsh on him…

He set the food down on the desk then took a look around.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Oh sorry, I know it's a bit messy."

"No, it's not that. I've just never seen this room before, it's very beautiful."

"What do you mean you've never seen it before?"

"Well, my mum decorated it during sixth year, so I haven't been able to come in and see it yet."

"Speaking of your mom, will I ever meet her? Aunt Carla said your parents were very popular."

"Yes," he sad with a small smile, "they were."

"Sooo?"

"What?"

"Will they be home at all this summer?"

"Oh no. No, they won't be able to make it home."

"Oh well that sucks. I wish I could tell your mom how great this room is."

He seemed to be lost in his own little world for a moment so I didn't interrupt. After a minute he realized where he was and he quickly collected himself.

"Right, well I'll just leave you to your dinner. Goodnight Lily," he made his way to the door, but before I could lose my nerve I called out to him. I could do this. Elizabeth Darcy eventually forgave Darcy, wasn't it time I forgave James?

"Hey James?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about the past few weeks. Do you want to start over from the beginning?"

He smiled for a moment before answering, "yes. Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Great," I said to myself while smiling, "great. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Potter?"

"I dare say you will Miss Evans."

I chuckled a moment before speaking, "night James."

"Sweet dreams Lily."

Well this wasn't so bad. I could totally be nice to James Potter! It didn't mean that I liked him, I mean, he is rather gorgeous, but we're just going to be friends.

Right, the dark side of my brain thought for a moment, just like Darcy and Elizabeth were friends.

**Soooo I'm going to let a few more things happen before Alice responds to Sirius filling him in on all of Lily's quirks. Also, next chapter is the first Lily/James happy chapter! Yay for bonding(:**

**A big thank you to Weasley-and-Proud, Jannice Sace, and Jezzi1996 for reviewing! You guys are awesome(:**

**I think everyone else should follow their example and leave me a review, justsayinnn(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about this long gap in writing! I've been crazy busy with school and work. But, the third marking period ended and I had an A GPA so I can fully stop caring about high school.**

**So to answer a question posed by Jezzi1996 in a review, no the room is not enchanted. I always just thought that Mrs. Potter knew the kind of girl James would eventually end up with and the kind of girl she'd want for her son, so she tailored the room to fit that idea.**

**Also, thank you to the reviewers Weasley-and-Proud, rockchick94, LilyLunaJackson1998, EnchantedWords17, SnowandJames4eva, and Jezzi1996. You guys are awesome, and every time I feel like giving up on writing you remind me that someone is reading this and enjoying it, so thanks(:**

**And, because it took me so long for this chapter, I'm just going to start with the Alice/Sirius letter**

**Anywho, on to chapter 8!**

**Sirius POV**

I bloody love Alice! If I hadn't already sworn myself to a life of bachelorhood, then I would definitely marry her. The girl was a font of untapped wisdom! Her letter about Lily gave me ideas to at least get the two to be friends, I'd have to have a secret meeting with Remus.

_ Dear Sirius,_

_You, Sir, are one strange fellow. But, you have good intentions and Lily speaks highly of you soooo…I'm in. I'll help._

_ You don't really know Lily that well, but take my word for it; she's had a rough go of it. I don't think you realize how much she's already opened up to you. She only really expresses herself to me and maybe two of our other friends. The crying is normal, it's been happening for a few years now. She thinks it has stopped, but really I just stopped telling her that she does it. I think I'll let you decide how to handle that._

_ I don't think I have the right to tell you the reason behind the crying. But, if you keep going with it and show her you'll be there for her, I'm sure she'll open up to you. Now, for the part I'm really excited to talk about: James! From what Lily has said, she really doesn't like him. But I haven't been Lily's friend for six years for nothing; she likes him. She just doesn't know it yet._

_ She likes to help people, so get them to do something cute together…ooh! Like cooking! She loves to cook so that should be fun for them. I really think she could like him. You have to promise to fill me in on everything that happens! Also, don't tell her I sent you this letter, she would kill me for interfering._

_ I hope we'll meet in person at some point Sirius, you seem like an interesting dude._

_ Until next time,_

_ Alice_

_PS: Since we're pretty much conducting a covert mission, can we have super secret spy names? Oh! And a super secret spy mission name?_

I mean really, how could I not love this girl? She named things super awesome names! It's like we're a match made in heaven!

But there would be time for that later, for now, I had to go find Remus.

**James POV**

"Good morning, James," Lily said the next morning as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lily, sleep well?"

"Great actually. That bed is literally the greatest thing I have ever laid on."

Well that was a blatant lie. Maybe not the second part, but the first part sure was. I don't know why, but every night I stopped outside her room to listen to her cry. I mean, it's not like I was stalking her to hear her cry. But after that first night I just had to make sure she was okay. And then when it seemed like a nightly occurrence, I just couldn't leave. After a week I had gained the courage to look into the room; there she was, just as beautiful as the first night and just as miserable.

Last night, I didn't even make it to the West Wing; I just sat outside her room and listened. It was almost comforting, knowing that someone else felt the same things I did.

But rather than say any of that, I just lied, "well that's great! And I know what you mean, these beds make me never want to wake up."

"Seriously, if my bed at home was like this, I would never get out of it. I'd sit there and eat and then become so obese I couldn't leave my bed."

"Sounds like a very productive life."

"Oh it would be, I'd be very busy keeping all the local grocers in business."

"You are an interesting bird, Lily Evans."

"You have no idea James Potter," she said with a smile. We looked at each other for a moment before going back to our breakfasts'. We ate the rest in silence, but it wasn't awkward like all of our other silences. We were peaceful, well, until Remus walked in.

"Hello my lovely early risers! Great night last night? Did everyone get the doctor recommended eight hours?"

"You can calm down Remus," Lily said, "James and I aren't going to jump each other," she shook her head in a fake disgusted manner until she saw the expression Remus and I exchanged; then it became real disgusted.

"Oh shut up you pervs! I didn't mean jump, I just meant that we wouldn't jump…I mean, oh you know what I meant!" Remus and I started laughing like hyenas and Lily's face slowly started to transition from its normal pale to a bright red.

"Oh shut it! Just because I say dumb things-"

"Doesn't mean you have an iota of intelligence?" Sirius said, breezing into the kitchen, "what idiotic thing did poor Lily say this time?"

"You know, I'm not sure if you three know me well enough for that yet!" she said over the growing din of our laughter.

Out of nowhere though, Sirius brightened up, "Remus! We have to go discuss some important business!"

"Sirius, for the last time, I am not playing American Mafia with you. Find some other idiot to be your henchman!" Remus said with a sigh from the counter.

"Okay first, that is a great game where I get to channel my manliness; second, Pete isn't here, so you're the only available idiot; and third, this is not about American Mafia."

"What about James? He's plenty stupid."

"Hey!" I said in indignation as Lily laughed. Well, at least she wasn't crying.

"Oh come off it James, you know it's true. The only thing we all have in common is our stupidity."

"Yeah, and you all have plenty of that!" Lily said midst a fit of laughter.

"Miss Evans! I don't think you know us well enough for that," I said in a teasing tone. Sirius and Remus exchanged expressions, almost waiting for Lily to chew me out for saying that.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to work on that," she said with a smile. As I smiled back at her I saw Remus and Sirius exchange an awed expression before Remus said, "You know Sirius, I think I do want to play American Mafia. I've never given that game proper credit."

"Thank you! Well on that note lady and gent, Remus and I will be going…have a fun day."

"Day?" Lily questioned in a slightly anxious tone, "you're going to be gone all day?"

"Well, Lily," Sirius said while walking backwards exiting the room, "it's quite a detailed game. First I have to fall asleep so Remus can murder me for some random American reason then I have to change costumes so I can be part of the Mafia or a policeman trying to solve the case…it really depends if I want to be evil or not. So yes, we'll be gone all day."

"Bye you two!" Remus said. Then, they were gone.

For a moment, Lily and I just looked at each other awkwardly, then she spoke.

"So what was that really about?"

"Oh nothing. Sirius and Remus are just gay lovers and they needed a moment to themselves." She looked at me with a blank expression for a few moments; most likely trying to understand what I'd just told her with all the dirty things Sirius had said about girls around Lily.

"So, all those dirty jokes he makes and those stories he tells are merely trying to throw me off the gay trail?" I couldn't take it anymore, I just burst out laughing.

"What? James, it's not funny!"

"Yes it is! Do you really think Sirius is gay? Do you know how many girls he's shagged? Better yet, do you know how many girls he's shagged this week?"

"You idiot!" she said, hitting me over the head, "you totally had me going there for a second! I mean not that it'd be hard to believe, considering how much time he spends on his hair."

We both looked at each other barely holding in our chuckles. After a moment, we both fell on the floor laughing. My first impressions about Lily Evans had definitely been wrong; this was a girl I wanted to get to know. More importantly, this was a girl that I wanted to know me.

**Sirius POV**

"This," Remus said after reading Alice's letter, "is pure gold."

"Right?"

"I mean, all the things we could get ask her about! All the ideas she could give us!"

"Right?" I said, getting more excited.

"We should give her a mirror!"

"Ri- wait, what?"

"A mirror, like the ones you and James have! That way, we don't have to wait for her to get our letters and send us one back, we can just communicate with her instantly!"

"Moony, my dear man, you truly are a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know," he said with a grin.

"Emmeline Vance had a crush on you for two years before you made your cauldron explode on her in potions."

"You did that! You thought it'd be funny!"

"And it was! Besides, she wasn't right for you, she only brushed her teeth once a day."

"Sirius, how do you know these things?"

"I have my ways, and a very good friend at some muggle electronics store."

"As a prefect, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"You do that, Moony!" I said, clapping him on the back, "now how exactly do we get Lily to stop hating James?"

"Well, if this morning is any sign, I think she already likes him."

"Okay good. Hardest part is already over with, now how do we make her fall madly in love with him?"

"You think that's the easy part?"

"Well, it always seems like it in romance novels."

"Since when do you read romance novels?"

"Since I gained feelings and a desire to understand the female psyche! Let me tell you, it has worked wonders."

Remus just shook his head at me in pity; for some reason that happened a lot.

"Whatever. How about we just respond to Alice, hmm?"

_Dear Alice,_

_Will you marry me? Just kidding, I'm already spoken for by Remus._

_**No, no he is not. Hello Alice, this is our first time meeting (or writing or whatever) but the name is Remus, it is a pleasure to be conspiring with you.**_

_Yes, yes, whatever Remus. Just so you know Alice, that letter you sent was pure gold! If the laughs this morning meant anything, I think Lily and James are already on good terms, so all we have to do is make them fall madly in love (which shouldn't be too hard)._

_**Just so you know, I told him that was the hard part.**_

_Just so you know, I told him he was wrong. Anyways, tomorrow we are thinking about making the two of them cook a four course meal for us all to enjoy. That should give them a good five hours in the kitchen; I'll make sure to update you in our next letter._

_**Also, we are sending along a mirror which will allow us to see you and you to see us. We figured letter writing can get tedious, so this would be better for everyone involved.**_

_That, and I don't have the attention span required to write letters._

_**Yes, that too.**_

_So, for now I think that's it._

_**No it's not. Can you give us some background info on Lily? Nothing too personal, just some likes and dislikes we should be aware of going forward. And any allergies she may have. I love to cook and I would hate to kill her with one of my dishes.**_

_Yes, that would be rather tragic._

_**I've just been looking at our letter and I can see we are babbling, so we are going to let you go. Please write back soon and then we can set up a time to mirror chat.**_

_Sirius __**and Remus**_

_PS: Can we call it Operation White Rose? I know that makes no sense to you, but it's is entirely relevant to this situation._

_**You can actually trust him on that; it is entirely relevant.**_

_Also, I'm going to be called Padfoot_

_**And I'm Moony**_

_You can pick your own super secret name._

_**Well, we're rambling again, so I'm taking this quill and throwing it out the window when I'm done writing so Sirius can't keep this letter going. Bye!**_

"C'mon Remus! I wanted to have the last word!"  
>"You always have the last word, you can do without it once!"<p>

"Hmmph, that's what you think!' I said with a pout. The pout always worked.

Remus turned away with a sigh and walked out the door.

"I'm going out for the day, I'll see you tomorrow."

Okay, so maybe the pout didn't always work, but it was near his time of the month. Some weirdness is expected. Without any ado, I found some parchment and a quill and set to work. In all my summers, this is the first time I actually did any work; seems like everything is changing.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading(:**


	9. Chapter 9

…**.sooooo it's been a while, I'm sorry! It's the same thing with Forever and Almost Always; I didn't really know where I wanted this story to end up so I took a little break. But I'm good to go now so don't expect any more crazy long absences. Anyways, here's the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

**James POV**

"Lily?" I called from the kitchen, "LILY!" I yelled again, much louder now as the smoke was pouring out of the oven.

"What do you want James?" she called from the hallway outside the kitchen door.

"Help," I called out, "and little to no judgment, please!"

"Why in the world would I- ah hell!" she said when she entered the kitchen, "you did it again didn't you?"

"I honestly didn't mean to this time! I think my hip must've hit the temperature button while I was mixing something else."

She reached around me and pulled the roast out of the oven.

"And that explains the mystery ingredients?"

"I was experimenting," I said defensively.

"Okay," she snorted in laughter, "well next time, let's leave the experimenting to those who know how to cook, hmm?"

"Whatever," I grumbled, a bit petulantly I might add. Lily just giggled at me before tossing all of my hard work into a waste bin. I moved behind the island with the intention of helping her, but she shooed me away with a push of her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" she said before finding me a seat on the other side of the counter, "I think you've done enough damage to this meal, how about you just watch?"

"Fine," I grumbled, "but I don't think you know what you're missing."

"Oh, I definitely do. Remember the macaroni and cheese incident?" she said as she started to get out new ingredients for a different dish.

"How was I supposed to know that you had to put the pasta into a different dish before putting it into the oven?"

"James, in what world is it okay to stick a pot in an oven to cook noodles? That's what the stove is for!"

"Well, the directions should have been clearer!"

"You're hopeless," she said with a sigh.

"That's why you keep me around."

"Hmph," was the only reply I got. We sat in silence for a while, Lily cooking and me watching. Over the past four weeks we had gotten a lot closer. We spent our days testing each other's patience and magical abilities. Every evening we met in the kitchen to cook dinner. However after the first night, the infamous mac n' cheese incident, I had been forced to sit and watch Lily cook. Remus and Sirius thought it was hilarious, I was rather embarrassed.

And every night, I stopped by her room before heading to the West Wing. Every night, I stopped and listened to Lily Evans cry. It was getting quite maddening, truthfully.

The need to comfort her had gotten stronger the more I had gotten to know her. She was funny, talented, strong, tough, and beautiful and the more time I spent with her, the more I just wanted to hold her and remind her of all those things.

She had also developed a great relationship with Remus and Sirius, though those two spent a decent amount of time holed up in their 'super secret mafia den', as Sirius had taken to calling it. When they were outside of it though, Lily and them had a great time together. It never ceased to amaze me that we had let someone into our lives so easily. But Lily wasn't just anybody, she was Lils, Lily-flower, Lily bean, Flower, Evans, Lilypie; she was one of us. For Sirius and Remus she was a sister; to me, she was starting to be something more. Maybe Remus was right to put her in the Purple Room, maybe she was the girl Mum would have wanted to live in there.

**Sirius POV**

"Mad Hatter, things are going perfectly to plan!"

"Padfoot," Alice said with a fond sigh, "there really isn't a plan. In case you haven't noticed, Operation White Rose has more or less turned into a 'let's gossip about James and Lily' session."

"Yes, but think of how much we've learned! I think we can now say without a shadow of a doubt that James and Lily are perfect for each other."

"Except," Remus interjected, "for the fact that they are both hiding something massive from each other."

"And," Alice continued, "we can't exactly help them with that since we won't tell each other what our friend is going through."

"Well," Remus said pensively, "we know that Lily cries at night, and we know that James is dying to find out why. So, we have to put him in a situation where being with Lily while she's asleep isn't weird, creepy, and vaguely stalkerish."

For a moment, we all sat in silence; Remus and I in the mafia den and Alice in some flat in Massachusetts.

Inspiration suddenly struck, "I've got it! Let's put Lils in James' room while she's sleeping so he can hold her and ask her what's wrong and when she asks where she is James will be all, 'oh, you sleepwalked into my room, no biggie babe.'"

For some reason, both Alice and Remus were giving me the whatthefuck look that I had trademarked for idiotic girls that approached me during a Marauder's moment.

"What? That plan is foolproof!"

"Are you shitting me, Sirius? That is totally idiotic!" Alice said with a laugh.

"Yeah, really mate. That's bad, even for you."

"I don't know what you two are talking about, that is a brilliant plan, I think you both are just jealous you didn't think of it."

Alice and Remus exchanged a glance through the mirror before Remus spoke.

"Okay, how about this? We take a weekend camping excursion for the weekend and we only bring one tent."

Alice thought for a moment before speaking, "so then all four of you would have to share a tent and when Lils began to cry James could be there to comfort her and they could talk?"

"Exactly!" Remus said, "Sirius and I can stay out doing something or we can just casually leave the campsite so that James and Lily can have their privacy. I'm sure once they both share their biggest secrets they'll be all over each other."

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Alice said, "James sharing his feelings will probably show Lily that he's different than other boys and it will most likely cause her to have romantic feelings for him…I don't think we can expect a full on relationship just from that though."

"GAHHH why does this have to be so hard? The filmy-things Lil drones on about only take two hours! THIS IS SO MUCH LONGER THAN THAT!"

"Padfoot, you didn't honestly think this would only take two hours, did you?"

"Not two hours, maybe at max two days."

"You know, I would never guess you were Hogwarts' Casanova….you know nothing about girls and love," Alice sighed yet again from the mirror.

"Oh, shut it Mad Hatter," I said. Was it too much to expect that James and Lily would just fall in love? They already acted like an old married couple. Lils would cook dinner and James would be content to just watch her; he watched her a lot, in fact. At first it was weird, I'd never seen James act like that around a girl. Before Mum and Dad died he had just found the nearest broom closet and dragged a girl inside, then after they died he just shut himself off from girls. I think he learned his lesson the hard way when some chick tried to talk about his parents after sex; now no girls were allowed close.

But Lils wasn't any girl; she was an honorary Marauder; she was the 'mother's touch' our group had been lacking. I couldn't help but wonder what the girls at school would say when they met Lily because even if her and James weren't dating, she'd still be best friends with the four most popular guys in school. And girls didn't just become friends with us over a summer; girls never became friends with us, boys either for that matter. No one knew the secret that held us four together, and I was pretty sure that by the end of the summer Lils would know everything there was to know about the Marauders.

That didn't sound like a bad thing.

**Lily POV**

"Boys! Come and get it!" A stampede of footsteps came from the kitchen, Sirius was the first through the door, his mouth open to speak.

"Don't even say it, Sirius! I was talking about the food."

He grumbled for a moment, "you take the fun out of everything, Lily."

The trio slumped into seats at the dining room table and began piling food on their plates. Within minutes conversation arose about the upcoming Quidditch season. Apparently, James was captain, Sirius was a beater, and Remus announced the games. Thoughts of the school quidditch teams led to thoughts of the rest of Hogwarts. What would the people be like? Were their classes the same as the ones in Salem? What was senior year called here? What were the boys like in school? Would they even talk to me? Would I be able to see them? Maybe they didn't want to talk to me, maybe they were only being nice because I was forced upon them by some ancient tradition.

A voice broke me out of my reverie, apparently I had been out for a while.

"Lils?" I looked at James for a moment, "did you hear what I said?"

"No, sorry, could you repeat?"

"I was wondering about Quidditch in Salem, did you have a team?"

"Sort of. Since there aren't many magical schools near us each grade put a team together and competed against the others. The winning senior high team went on to the national competition with the other five schools from the US and the same happened with the winning junior high team."

"Senior high?" Sirius questioned, food falling out of his mouth.

I shot him a look before replying, "yeah, senior high. It'd be the equivalent to your years four through seven. The seniors usually win, but my grade has been the upset; we've won since I was a sophomore."

"Sophomore?"

"Year five," I said for clarification.

"Do you guys have prefects or head students?" Remus questioned.

"Moons, you would ask that! Prat," James muttered. The only response he got was a monkey face from Remus.

"No, we have class officers that run and organize events. Each class has a president, vice-president, secretary, and treasurer. I was president and my friend Alice was treasurer."

"She would be," Sirius said with a snort. I shot him a confused look and he became flustered.

"Oh you know, I'm just assuming. From what you've said about her she seems like a big fan of being in charge of money…you know…from what you've said."

I cleared my head a moment before continuing, "yeah, anyways, so we've been planning a senior retreat for the last three years and saving for it and now…"

"Now you won't get to take part?" James said.

"Pretty much." I didn't want to think about what I was missing back at home so instead I asked some questions about Hogwarts.

"What's your school like?"

"Well," James answered, "there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Gits!" Sirius interjected.

"He's right, they are," James said before continuing, "All three of us are in Gryffindor which is for the brave and courageous. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Slytherin for the cunning-"

"And assholes!" Sirius interrupted yet again.

"And Hufflepuff is for…well, it's for the Hufflepuffs."

"Picture the chubby kid in the playpen who just wanted everyone to get along," Sirius said.

"Well, with my luck I'll end up in Hufflepuff."  
>"Oh no way Lils, you'll either be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, hopefully Gryffindor," James replied.<p>

"Yeah! Then we'd get to hang out all the time," Sirius said with a smile. I didn't know how much I had needed to hear those words until after they were spoken. A weight seemed to lift off my chest and I breathed easier.

"Well, I guess we'll just see what happens. What are you classes like?"

"Did you pass all your O.W.L's?"

"O's in all of them," I said with a flush.

"Of course you did," James muttered.

"Yeah Lils! Now I'm not the only smart one in this group!" Remus exclaimed.

"Get stuffed, Moony!" Sirius yelled.

James shook his head before continuing, "well in that case you'll be in N.E.W.T level Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and whatever else you want to take."

"I think I'm taking Alchemy and Ancient Runes. Do they offer Alchemy here?"

"Not this year, there wasn't enough interest; I'm sorry Lils."

"Do you have Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies? I've always wanted to take those."

"Take Muggle Studies with us! We have so much fun every year," Sirius said.

"Yeah!" James added, "I mean, we don't do anything but play exploding snap in the back, but it's a lot of fun."

"Maybe I will, it'll be nice to see some familiar faces around."

"Well, if you're in Gryffindor, you'll be seeing our faces all the time," James said, "honestly, you'll be sick of us by the end of the year."

"Oh James," I said with a smile, "I'm sick of you already."

"Take that back Lilypie!"

"Make me." He looked at me indignantly for a moment before responding the best way he knew how; by throwing bread at my face.

"Oh, it's on." I said with a snarl.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius shouted. Once again, we were lost in our own world of laughter, love, and friendship. If this was what the next year at Hogwarts would be like, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**So, I hoped you all liked this and again, I'm super sorry about the wait! I would really like your opinions on this: do you think this story should continue into their time at Hogwarts or cut off at the end of the summer?**

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, you are all awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! First thing's first: a BIG BIG BIG thank you to JessandDarcy, MKaseyM, Lara, SnowandJames4eva, Jannice Sace, Seraband, and the two other guests who reviewed! That is by far the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter and I was so freaking excited!**

**And, to answer Jannice Sace's question, my updates will depend on what's going on. Right now, I work either eight or fifteen hour days to pay for college and then I'll actually be in school, so I'm going to see how that all goes. My goal is two a month, more if I can!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 10(:**

**Lily POV**

"Merlin, Lils," James said from the bottom of the stairs, "how much do you bring on trips?"

"Well, James," I answered petulantly while trying to balance two suitcases and a knapsack, "I would pack a lot less if _someone_ would tell me where we were going!"

"Oh, hush up, Lilybean," Remus said, breezing through the atrium, "it would ruin the surprise if we told you where we were going."

"I swear it is impossible to ruin surprises for me! I'm like a kid on Christmas, easily excited at the smallest of things!"

"Yeah well, I like giving people surprises," James said while grabbing my suitcases and heading out towards the front lawn.

"C'mon Lils!" Sirius called from outside. He was bouncing around like a puppy that smells meat; it was rather pathetic.

"I'm coming, boys! Give a girl a moment, jeez," I huffed before closing the door behind me. Two weeks had passed since the food fight, in those two weeks the boys had gone into massive planning mode. Yesterday, they had announced their intention to take me on a small vacation and told me to pack…without any guidelines. It was rather obvious none of them had sisters.

"So can I know where we're going now?" I asked as we all joined hands on the front lawn.

"We're going to be there in about a second, Lils," Remus said with a chuckle, "I think you can wait."

**James POV**

In another moment, we had landed in the clearing. Remus and Sirius were literally shaking with excitement. I knew almost as little as Lils about this trip; it was truly the brainchild of Sirius and Remus. Trees surrounded the 100 meter wide clearing, I would have felt trapped save the flowers growing amongst the trees and the faint breeze felt in the clearing. Apparently we weren't as isolated as we seemed.

"Okay, first thing is first!" Sirius yelled in excitement, "we put together the tent."

As he was saying this, Remus was already in the process of setting up the tent. After a brief bout of fighting and clever use of a few spells the tent was erected.

"Um, guys?" Lily said dubiously, "I don't mean to be a downer, but there is no way that tent is going to fit all of us."

The three of us looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"God, Lily," I wheezed, "are you or are you not a witch?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wait a moment," Sirius said, "are you really trying to tell me that you've never seen a magical tent?"

"What's so magical about a few square feet of canvas?"

Sirius looked personally insulted, "everything, my dear! Step inside."

I walked in after Lily and couldn't help but chuckle when I heard her intake of breath.

"It's, it's-"

"FUCKING FANTASTIC!" Sirius said before jumping into the room and claiming bed. I had to admit, the tent was nice. In the front room, there was a loveseat and two armchairs, over in the kitchen there was a little breakfast nook as well as a table with four chairs. Near the back was a washroom big enough for the four of us to use simultaneously. Over in the other corner sat four beds all pointing in to each other, I could see Sirius picking this arrangement so that we could gossip into the night like children.

"Okay, everyone put your stuff down, grab a bed, then head to the kitchen for a meeting in five minutes."

Remus took the bed next to Sirius, leaving me next to Lily, not that I minded. Remus immediately headed into the kitchen leaving Lily and I to pack our stuff away.

"Have you really never seen a tent like this?" I asked in amazement.

"Never," she said, equally as awed, "When I went camping we stayed in a regular tent."

"Regular tent?"

"Don't tell me you've never seen a muggle tent?" she said, shocked.

"When would I have seen a muggle tent? Pureblood, remember?"

"Well," she said, putting her mountains of clothes in to the chests under her bed, "a muggle tent has no expansion charm on it, it is the size if appears to be on the outside, and there is no running water or beds or anything else you can think of."

"We should muggle camp some time!"

"I don't know, I'm not sure you could hack it…" she said with a smirk.

"Oh please! I could muggle camp with one hand tied behind my back."

"I'm holding you to that, we'll see if that's true during Christmas break. And when I say that there is nothing in a muggle tent, I mean there is no heating either." She said before skipping into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"So," Sirius said as I came up to the table, "the plan for tonight is simple. I shall single handedly cook dinner-

At this there were multiple protests which Sirius silenced with a high pitched scream before continuing, "as I was SAYING I will be cooking dinner alone. After that, we shall make s'mores like muggles do, then we shall sing a plethora of songs while holding hands and swaying around the fire. After that I will tell many horror stories and then when I have you all sufficiently terrified, we shall retire for the evening!"

I laughed at Sirius' half formal way of speaking as did the other two, all in all though, the plan sounded great.

"So what are we supposed to do while you cook?"

"Go outside and set up the camp fire, we can eat out there." Lily nodded obligingly and went outside to start collecting fire wood. I was about to get up and leave when I saw Sirius and Remus exchange an excited glance.

"What was that about?" I said with interest, "why did you two just look at each other like that?"

They looked at each other again, "like what, James?" Sirius said.

"Like that! Like you have some giant secret that I can't know about!"

"I think you're seeing things, mate," Remus said with concern before getting up and heading outside.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "just go outside for a little, catch some fresh air."

"Tosser," I muttered before making my way outside.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

After an hour of foraging for kindle and wood, Sirius called us back inside.

"Dinner is served!" I looked at the table he had set up and laughed.

Spread out around us were all the worst possible foods the American muggle world had to offer: Hershey chocolate bars, Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, french fries (though I have no idea how Sirius fried them, chicken tenders, hamburgers, corn dogs, cheese steaks, ice cream, and a few things that I didn't really have a name for.

"How did you do all of this?" Lily asked in wonder.

"Ask me no questions, I shall tell you no lies." She shook her head at him before sitting down and digging in. We all followed her example shortly. It might sound weird, but watching Lily eat was strangely hot. Most girls from school would only eat small portions because they didn't want to look like 'pigs' in front of the lads; Lily didn't care about that. She ate and she didn't care who saw; the confidence she had in herself and her body was refreshing and attractive.

The food was delicious, so I obviously assumed that Sirius hadn't cooked any of it. We ate in a silence only achieved through extreme hunger, none of us really minded. Within a half hour the mountains of food in front of us had disappeared and our bellies had all grown at least a few inches in diameter.

"Sirius I must say, that was delicious," I said in contentment

"Here here!" Remus cheered.

"What did you think Lils?" Sirius asked a tad anxiously. And then it hit me. He had tried to cheer her up in his own way. We all could tell that she missed home very much and so Sirius had tried to bring home to her.

She smiled in her Lily way before answering, "it was delicious, Sirius. It was just what I needed."

"Good," he said with a self-satisfied smile, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Although," she said with a smile, "I'm regretting the sheer amount I ate. I don't think I could stuff s'mores into my stomach at this point."

"Oh give it a moment," I said with a laugh, "you'll be able to eat again soon."

I was proven right three hours later. The sun had gone down as the four of us sat outside attempting to light a fire.

"Where are the bloody matches?" I muttered in annoyance, "can no one get this fire going?" Sirius and Remus were equally as annoyed with our situation. Lily walked out from the tent in her pajamas and laughed at all of us.

"Now who is forgetting they are magical?" she said with a smirk. She pulled her wand out with a flourish and in another instant, the fire was lit.

"Well," I said sitting back in my chair, "we're all idiots."

"You can say that again," Lily smirked before sitting down next to me. I glared at her but she just stuck her tongue out at me and began to unwrap the ingredients for the s'mores.

"Okay, who wants a marshmallow?"

"OH ME ME ME!" Sirius shouted like the five year old he was, "I want one!"

"One for Sirius," Lily murmured while putting his marshmallow on a stick. She handed it to him and within a moment, he had it charred to a crisp.

"Mmmm," he sighed in appreciation, "just the way I like it."

The rest of us exchanged glances before heating up our own marshmallows. Between the four of us, we went through fifteen bars of chocolate, a whole box of graham crackers and a bag of marshmallows; we sat in contented silence for about fifteen minutes after that before someone had the ability to form words.

"That was," Remus said

"awesome." Sirius finished, "And now it's time for scary stories!"

"I think that's my cue to go to bed," Lily said before standing.

"What? No! Lils, you're going to miss the best part!"

"If I stay for the scary stories then there is no chance of me falling asleep, I'll be miserable all night."

I rolled my eyes, didn't that already happen anyways?

"Night, boys!" she said before heading inside.

**Lily POV**

"Oh!" I woke with a start, tears streaming down my face. It was happening again and I didn't know how to stop it. I tried not to think about my parents so I wouldn't end up like this, but no matter what I did it always happened. My dream always ended with the same flash of light, the last thing I imagine they saw before they weren't anymore. Usually I tried to wipe the tears away and go back to sleep, but not tonight. I don't think the boys realized how much this camping trip made me think of my parents. We used to make s'mores together and tell stories to the early hours of the morning. That's why I really went to bed early, things were getting just a bit too close for comfort. I looked around the beds, it appeared everyone else was asleep. Slowly so as not to wake them, I made my way outside.

I opened the tent flap to a surprising sight; James staring pensively into the fire.

He looked up when he heard me, his expression changing from thoughtful to concerned in an instant.

"Lily? What's wrong?" He was half out of his chair before I waved him back in it.

"It's nothing, James, nothing. Sorry for disturbing you, I'll just go back to bed."

"Like hell you will, Lils, please tell me what's wrong." He seemed so sincere, so concerned that I started crying for a second time tonight.

"Oh, James," I said before sinking to the ground by the fire, "I just can't anymore."

"Lily," he said soothingly, finding me in the half light of the fire. He sat down next to me, not quite touching but close enough that I could feel his warmth.

I grabbed his hand as the tears continued to pour down my face. We sat in silence for a long time before I had arranged my thoughts enough to speak. Alice's last letter kept running through my mind, "_Lily, you know I love you and would never make you do anything you don't want to, but you should really tell the boys. I can tell you love them and it seems like they love you. I know it'll be hard babe, but you have to work on letting people in._" She was right, it was time to let someone in.

**James POV**

"When I was in eighth grade," she said in a shaky voice, "my parents died." I drew a sharp breath, I couldn't help it; never in a million years did I think Lily's tragedy would be so closely related to mine.

"It was the late fall, so I was already in school. One day in the middle of study hall Mrs. Gilbert came into the room and called me into her office. I thought I was in trouble, no one got called to Gilly's office unless they were in massive amounts of trouble. I was shaking the entire way there. Looking back on it, I should've known it was coming. Usually she yells at people, but she was so kind to me, asking if I wanted anything to drink or eat."

I stayed silent, I knew the courage that it was taking Lily to tell me this and I also knew that if she stopped she might not be able to start again.

" 'Lily', she said, 'I have some bad news. Your mother and father were driving to New York for a book festival last night when they were hit head on by an eighteen wheeler. They died instantly.' That's all she said, she tore apart my entire world in three sentences. I didn't quite believe her at first, I told her my parents weren't supposed to head out to the book festival until tomorrow so she must have gotten them confused with two other people. She gave me the most pitying look before shoving today's paper in my face. There faces were on the front cover; _'Local Man and Woman Killed in Truck Accident'_.

"I don't really remember much after that. I know I must've ran to my dorm because the next thing I remember Alice was there, holding me. I think we stayed like that for at least twenty-four hours; me crying and her holding me. She never once complained, just held me and murmured into my ear. Eventually Gilly came into the dorm and packed some clothes for me, she tried to get me to leave but I refused to go without Alice. I'm pretty sure I threw my mirror at Gilly until she relented and let Alice come home with me.

"The funeral was terrible. It couldn't be open casket, their bodies were too mangled. Within five days they were buried and I no longer had parents. Ever since then I've been spending breaks being shuffled from house to house all around the world. Every time I go somewhere new I get the same pitying looks from family members. Even most places in America, my parents were well known in most circles and everyone always tells me how sorry they are, even now."

I don't think she had noticed, but during that entire story, she had been scooting closer to me. We were so connected that I just picked her up and set her in my lap, she took a ragged breath and leaned her head on my chest.

"That's what my nightmares are about. I just imagine their last conversation and then there is a flash of bright white light and then I'm alone."

There was nothing I could say, I knew from experience. I just squeezed her so that she knew I was there, I was real. We sat like that for a long while before I spoke.

"My parents were killed this past year. It was the end of February. They were on a secret mission. Another auror in their department was tortured and then given Veritaserum, within eighteen hours the Death Eaters had ambushed my parents and killed them. My Da tried to protect my mum, but it didn't do any good. They killed them both either way. No one knows, they think my parents are either sick or still on a mission; no one but Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, Moody, and now you."

Silence surrounded us again. We didn't need words, the presence of the other was all the comfort necessary. Lily was the first person besides Sirius who could really understand what I felt and while I was sad that she had to experience the same trauma I had, I was happy that I could help her through her pain just as she could help me through mine.

"Thank you James."

"What for? I didn't do anything," I murmured into her hair. In this moment, the boundaries between Lily and I were changing, she leaned back into me and let the last of the tension leave her body; if I kissed her right now, I knew she would not complain. But there would be plenty of time for that later, for now, the comfort found in each other was enough.

"Yes you did. You didn't try to compare our situations; you didn't apologize for what happened, you just let me talk. I trusted you and then you trusted me, that's more than I ever could have hoped for. "

"Right back at ya, Lils," I said before we lapsed into silence again. The space around us was charged with energy. We both knew that things had changed between us but we would let our story unfold in time. I had thought we were close before, but that was nothing compared to now. We had let each other into the most secret part of ourselves; we had nothing left to lose. Now, we would help build each other back up. There was plenty of time to work through all the emotions and ask any questions, there was plenty of time to cry and lament; for now, we simply were, and that was more than enough.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I hope to have the next chapter posted within two weeks. I need to write the next Forever and Almost Always chapter and once that is done I'll write another chapter for this story.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello(: A big thanks to Weasley-and-Proud, MKaseyM, JessandDarcy, computer geek, SnowandJames4eva, Jannice Sace, and pixies114 for reviewing!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to best friends, having lost mine four years ago, I know what a treasure they really are. And a big thank you to the ladies that were there to help me pick up the pieces: Caitlin, Ellie, Jasminne; this is for you too(:**

**Sirius POV**

"So," I said to Alice, "we know something happened, we are just not sure what."

"James hasn't told you?" she asked incredulously.

"No!" I almost shouted, and it was driving me crazy. I mean really, not telling his best mate? Was he mental? The curiosity was killing me!

"Well someone obviously isn't as trustworthy as they thought," Alice said smugly.

"Wait, Lily told you? SHE FREAKING TOLD YOU?"

"Not everything, she just told me that things are different with James now and that he really understands what she's going through. I'm glad, it's good that she finally has someone to really talk to."

"So whatever Lily went through is something James would understand?"

"I just said that you idiot."

I was slowly putting the pieces together, but my brain was stubbornly hoping that my conclusions weren't true.

"Mad Hatter, I must bid you adieu. There is a certain dark haired gentleman I must speak with."

"Whatever weirdo," she said with a laugh before I lowered my mirror. I made my way out of the secret spy den (aka my bedroom) down to the only place James and Lily could be found these days; the gazebo in the willow grove.

Of course, they were right where I thought they'd be, and in the same position too. For the past week, Lily and James sat out here for at least two hours a day, heads bent close together in deep conversation. I think I finally knew what they were talking about.

"Lillian!" I called from a good distance away, "Do you mind if I borrow our dear James here for a moment?" She looked startled to hear me; it was an unspoken rule that no one bothered James and Lily when they were out here.

"Sure," she said after a moment, "I'll just go in and start dinner." She got up to leave, but only after giving James a kiss on the cheek; well, that was a new development. I made my way to the gazebo, sitting across from an angry James.

"Really? You had to show up now?"

"What? Were you about to snog?" he shot me a look, "Holy shit! You _were_ about to snog!"

"Well, I guess we'll never know now!" he snapped.

"You'll have plenty of time, a whole year in fact."

"Yeah, well," he brushed it off, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Did Lily's parents die?"

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. He shot me a look before answering, "How did you know that?"

"So they did."

"Did she tell you?"

"No…I just…had a feeling."

He sighed before seeming to deflate, "Yeah, yeah they did. That's what we've been talking about for the last week."

"Does she know? About Mum and Dad, I mean."

"Yeah, she knows. She gets it, you know? All that anger I had toward everyone disappears with her. Every other girl makes me so mad because I just picture them living their perfect lives and thinking of me as some object who would fit in with their life so well; but not Lily. She knows me; I'm just a person to her. I don't know, that probably sounds so girly-"

"No, mate, I get it." We sat in silence for a little while; both lost in our own thoughts.

"She's good for you, you know," I said, almost conversationally. James smiled a rueful smile.

"I know. I just wish there was something I could do for her. I really fancy her, Sirius and I just don't want to screw this up."

"You won't. Girls may think you are an asshole, James, but you aren't. Have you asked her out yet?"

"No, we haven't talked about that too much, but I'm pretty sure she fancies me. I don't just want to ask her out, I want it to be something special."

And suddenly, the wheels in my brain started turning again and I knew exactly what James had to do.

"Mate, I got it!"

**Lily POV**

"Seriously, what is it with you and taking me on super secret trips?" I half complained while James jumped around me like a child.

"They are just a lot of fun! C'mon, you can't tell me you don't like it."

"Yeah okay," I said with a smile, "I like it a little."

"A little?"

"Fine!" I said with a joking stomp of my foot, "I like it a lot."

"That's what I thought. Are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready for this," I said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Just shut up and take my hand."

"Anytime." He smiled at me once more before pulling me into oblivion.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE

"Where are we?" I said before I even had a moment to look around.

"We," James replied in an overly dramatic voice, "are at your senior trip. Well, not exactly your senior trip, but close enough to it."

For a moment I was struck speechless. All the feelings that I had been trying to put aside for the past week and a half came up to the surface. Before I could think too much about it, I ran into James' arms and attacked him with a bear hug.

"Thank you," I whispered into his neck, "you didn't have to do that."

I felt rather than saw his responding smile, "But I did, Lily. Come on, you need a tour."

He led me around a beautiful lake that had trees surrounding it and a dock in the middle. Up the path from the lake stood a solid log cabin; big enough for six.

"How did you do this?" I asked in wonder, "this is almost exactly what we had planned for the trip!"

"A little birdie told me," he said with a smile, "now let's go inside!"

The inside of the cabin was gorgeous; exposed beams, thick carpets, and plush furniture added a homey yet sophisticated feel to the room. Leading off the main room was a kitchen, game room, and two bedrooms and up the stairs sat a bedroom loft with an attached ensuite.

"This is definitely nicer than sharing a cabin with forty other people," I sighed happily.

"So I take that to mean you like it?" James asked nervously.

"I love it, thank you."

"Anything for you, Lils," he said with a smile. For a moment, I get lost in James' eyes; but before we have time to move any further than that, he speaks.

"So, should we unpack?"

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE

"Dinner is ready, James!" I call from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there, Lily!" he says as his feet pound down the stairs.

"And here I am, miss me?" he asks cheekily.

"Never, you giant toad. Now, sit down and eat before your supper gets cold."

"Yes, mother," he says with a roll of his eyes. For a moment we both tense at the mention of mothers, but we manage to skate over it.

"Lils," he says after a few minutes of intense eating, "this is bloody delicious!"

"It's just some homemade pizza, James. Nothing that special."

"That's what you think," he says with a snort, "you could totally sell this as a drug."

Now it's my turn to snort, "hilarious, Mr. Potter."

"You think I'm kidding, but I'm not."

"Oh, just eat!"

"Whatever the madam says."

I stick my tongue out at him and in a moment we collapse into a fit of giggles. And not for the first time that week, I hold on to the hope that James will reach across the table and kiss me. Of course, he never does.

**James POV**

"Why the bloody hell aren't you kissing her?" I whisper to myself for what feels like the one hundredth time this weekend. For the last two days, Lily and I have enjoyed countless perfect moments: swimming in the lake, cooking dinner together, laying staring at the stars at night, taking long walks through the woods. Each and every one had that perfect 'first kiss moment', and I let every moment pass me by. And now, here we are, our last night alone here with only two weeks before school starts.

"James!" she calls from the house, "are you coming in soon? It looks like it's about to rain."

"I'll be there in a minute, Lils! Are you almost done packing?"

She makes a face before answering, "Sadly. Oz, I don't want to leave here. What would you say if we stayed here forever and just skipped our final year of school?"

"I'd be all for it, but I don't think Remus would be too happy if I left him alone with Sirius and Peter."

"Can't say I blame him," she giggles, "just hurry up and come inside, alright?'

"Sure thing," I call back. Slowly, I make my way out of the water, savoring my last dip in the lake. From my peripheral I see Lily stare at my bare chest; when she catches me spying, she seems to clear her head and then makes her way inside. Well, at least I know she's interested.

"Make your move, James," I mutter as I walk slowly back to the cabin, "time is running out."

**Lily POV**

This is just getting ridiculous. I'm sitting outside looking at the stars, James is inside swearing at the suitcase he is attempting to pack; I giggle to myself because he keeps seeming to forget he has the ability to do magic.

But that is not what is ridiculous. It's the fact that after countless opportunities, he still hasn't kissed me. That's it. Time to take things into my own hands.

**James POV**

From my place upstairs I hear the cabin door slam open.

"Lily?" I call, "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me." she answers with an attitude, "I have a serious question to ask you." She says once she has made her way to the loft, "why the hell haven't you kissed me yet?"

Okay, that definitely wasn't what I expected.

**Lily POV**

"Um, well, it's just-" he splutters before I interrupt him.

"A straight answer, James. Why?"

"I just couldn't find a good moment," he manages to get out.

I snort in derision, "couldn't find a moment? Are you kidding me? There have been at least ten good moments today!"

"Well I'm sorry that not all of us have the balls that you do!" he shouts, getting angry.

"So you want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do! I've wanted to kiss you for the past month!"

"Good." And before I have time to think about it, I stride across the loft, grab his face between my hands, and kiss him. For a moment he stands there shocked. Once he registers what I'm doing his lips respond to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses me back against the wall. I smile against his lips; he backs away for a moment.

"What?" he asks, his dazzling smile matching my own.

"Nothing," I said with a shake of my head, "just kiss me."

"Gladly, Miss Evans," and then I'm lost.

**James POV**

"So," I say later that night as Lily and I cuddle in the upstairs bed, "when we tell this story to people here's how it's going down. We had a fight in the kitchen, and in a fit of pique you put on your suit and swam all the way to the dock. I followed you, jumped on the dock and walked right up to you and kissed you with the passion of a thousand fiery suns. You collapsed in my arms and we proceeded to do unspeakable things to each other in the water. A convincing story, if I say so myself."

She giggles from her place in my arms, "Yeah okay, because that sounds so believable."

I gasp in fake indignation, "Are you saying I'm not manly enough to pull that off?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Potter. Maybe if you were as masculine as Sirius…"

"You little wench!"

"James!" she gasps, "stop tickling me!"

"Take back what you said wench!" I yell while continuing to tickle her.

"I take it back, I take it back!" she says in breathless laughter.

"Now say I am super manly and super awesome."

"You are super manly and super awesome," she says with one last giggle.

"Good," I say, giving her a sound kiss, "I'm happy we are in agreement."

"You are impossible," she says.

"You love me," I retort. I feel her tense in my arms, "Oh, Lils, I didn't mean, I mean we just started, I don't expect you to-"

She silences me with a kiss, "I do though."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well good, I do too."

"You what?" she says with a smile in her voice.

I give her one more slow, heated kiss, "I love you, Lily."

**Lily POV**

"How was the camping trip, you two kids?" is the first thing out of Sirius' mouth when we open the door to Potter Manor the next morning. He stops for a moment and realizes James has my hand clasped in his.

"I take it things went well then," he says with uncontainable glee.

"Very well," James says with a smile, "so what happened was-"  
>"I kissed him," I butt in, "he didn't have the courage to do it himself."<p>

"Lily!" James hisses, "what about our story?" I laugh and then he breaks down too.

Sirius just shakes his head at us, "you two were a match made in creepy heaven."

"You know it!" I call as he walks away with my bags.

"Lily!" Remus shouts from the top of the staircase, "I have something for you! It came the day you two left."

"Oh well hey, Remus, nice to see you too." When I see the anxiousness in his eyes, I put all kidding aside and face him.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, just read it." I let go of James' hand and take the proffered letter.

**James POV**

"Lily?" I whisper after she finishes reading the letter, "are you okay?"

"I-I have to go upstairs," she says, tears springing in her eyes. She hands me the letter without looking at me, "read it, I don't mind." And with that, she runs up the staircase without a glance back. I open up the letter:

_Dear Lily,_

_How has your summer been, dear? Are the Potters pleasant? That James seemed like such a sweetheart at the ball._

_ I'm actually writing with some exciting news! I've discussed it with your Aunts Astrid and Beatrice and we decided that it would be best for you to go back to Salem for your last year. I don't think it was right of us to try and make you go to a new school with only one year left. Besides, you didn't even have time to settle in England, I'm sure you kids just stayed at home most of the time; rumor has it that James never leaves the house. _

_ I'll be over this Sunday to collect you, I hope you'll have everything packed! I know school starts a week earlier in America, so I already purchased all your books and took care of your living arrangements._

_ Looking forward to finally seeing you,_

_Aunt Carla_

Well shit. This definitely ruins everything.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I got to college a few weeks ago and things have been a whirlwind! Classes, football, parties…fun but very time consuming(:**

**But things are settling in, so I'm hoping to get into more of a routine (especially because I'm taking really easy classes)**

**Please leave a review! I swear I'll update sooner this time around!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lily POV**

"Hey, Bean, how ya doing?" Alice said, walking in to our dorm.

"Al, can you please stop asking me that? My answer obviously hasn't changed since three hours ago."

"Right. Sorry. So what are you thinking about then?"

"I don't know…everything. James, Sirius, and Remus are all getting ready for school, ya know? And I was a part of that. As weird as it sounds, I really looking forward to Hogwarts. The boys had talked about all these secret passageways and places to go and the quidditch games…"

"And now you keep imagining how senior year could have gone?"

"Yeah," I sighed, visibly deflating. "I just miss it all…I miss James."

"I thought you guys were keeping in touch?"

"We're going to try, but it's hard. When will I see him again? Christmas? Then next summer? Besides, it'll be a lot harder to go find a job in England if I haven't studied there. They'd have to give me a visa and what job would I say I was doing? Mediwitch? Auror? I mean come on, there is no way this could work-"

"Slow down there Lils! No one said you were going to marry the boy."

"I know, all I'm saying is there is no chance of a future for us, so why exactly am I extending this torture? I just want to be back in England."

Alice just sat in silence for a while before perking up, "Lils, I have somewhere to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said before lowering my face back into the pillow, "I'll be right here…miserable."

**James POV**

"Have you packed anything yet, James?" Remus asked, walking into the room.

"No. What's the point?"

"The point is that we start school tomorrow and you have nothing ready to go. Damn it, James! Why did you tell Lily she should go if you would be this pathetic with her gone?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I couldn't hold her back from the senior year she was supposed to have. I couldn't ask her to give all that up just for me, I care about her too much for that."

Remus just shook his head in disappointment, "she wouldn't be giving anything up, you idiot, and it's what she wanted too. So now you're both just miserable."

"Yeah well, it's too late to change any of that. Like you said, school starts tomorrow."

**Lily POV**

"You know," Alice said, walking into the room six hours later, "I wouldn't mind going to school in England- wait, have you not moved since I left?"

I didn't have time to process the second part of the sentence, at the first I started, "Alice, what are you saying?"

"You haven't moved, have you? Jeez, Bean, you've reached a whole new low if that's how long you've been-"

"Alice! Let's forget how low I've sunk and get back to what you were saying!"

She smirked before continuing, "England's not too shabby a place, besides, maybe I could find my own James there. And those accents! I mean talk about making me swoon-"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

"I can't let you have all the fun, Lils. Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I made you go to Hogwarts alone?"

Before she could say anything else, I pounced. We'd talk about whom she had talked to and what strings were pulled for this later. Right then, I just wanted to cry and hug my best friend.

**James POV**

"Hey, James," Addie Hannock squealed, "summer's been kind to you."

I controlled the urge to hit a girl and just smiled before walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Chin up, mate," Remus said, "I think the girls like you a bit more than they do Pads this year."

"Stuff it, Moons, Prongs just has that sullen brooding look going. The girls will get sick of it soon enough."

"Shut it," I hissed, punching them both in the side, "I'm not in the mood to hear it."

"Oh, is poor Jamsie-poo on his period?"

Before I could punch Sirius again, Dumbledore started speaking, "Welcome students! It is lovely to see all your faces again; I trust you are all in excellent condition and excited for a new school year." There was muffled applause before he continued, "now, I know the Head Boy and Girl usually receive a letter in the mail regarding their position; but this year, selecting two worthy candidates was rather challenging. So, if you could all join me in applauding this year's Head Boy and Girl: James Potter and Lindsay Walsh!"

At this announcement, wolf whistles and catcalls rang out. I didn't quite believe my ears, "did he really just say what I think he said?" I whispered to Sirius and Remus.

Neither could answer me, they were both in hysterics on the floor; well, I definitely heard correctly then.

**Lily POV**

"Is there a reason you didn't just write to James telling him you'd be here?"

"The owl wouldn't have been able to handle a transatlantic flight! Besides, I want to surprise him."

"Oh, he'll be surprised alright; and he won't be the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her as we walked from the carriage to the Hogwarts gate.

"Nothing. Only that from what you've told me, James is a hot commodity, and the ladies of Hogwarts will not be happy to see him with a girl."

"Well, they'll just have to get used to it then," I said with conviction as the gates opened in front of us. We made our way a football field length up the path before we were greeted by a rather large man, so large in fact, I didn't think he was all human.

"You must be Lily and Alice," he shouted by way of greeting, "the name is Hagrid, groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. You look tired, let's get you inside and sorted, alright?"

"Thank you, Hagrid," I mumbled, almost entirely out of fear of the large man.

However, after the walk through the school and to the Headmaster's office I learned not to be scared of him. Hagrid was actually just a huge teddy bear.

"Here ya are, girls. Password is Bertie Bott's."

"Thanks, Hagrid!" I said with much more enthusiasm this time. Alice said the password and then we were on our way up the stairs. We knocked on the door and heard a faint, "come in" from inside. Sitting at a desk in the middle of a perfectly circular room, was none other than Albus Dumbledore. His pointed hat was navy blue with silver stars, his cloak of a matching design. His had his silver beard tucked into his belt and had his fingers propping his head up in a moment of contemplation.

"Ah, you must be Lily and Alice," his voice rumbled, "welcome to Hogwarts, we are very pleased to have you here. Now, because it is the third day of school and the first day of class, I thought you two would much rather be sorted up here away from prying eyes than down at breakfast."

"Yes, we'd like that very much, sir," Alice breathed. Dumbledore chuckled for a moment before rising and pulling a worn hat down from the top shelf of his bookcase.

"Alice, my dear, if you wouldn't mind placing this on your head." Alice looked at me skeptically for a moment before doing as he asked. The hat seemed to cough, giving both Alice and I a fright. Then, it proceeded to mumble for three minutes before finally saying,, "Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Alice yelled in excitement before becoming totally embarrassed, "I mean, I would have been happy with any house, sir. It's just-"

"No need to explain, my dear," Dumbledore said, failing to keep the laugh entirely out of his voice, "I understand. Now, Lily, if you'd be so kind," he gestured toward the hat. He placed the hat on my head, I didn't even have time to hear what it said to me before announcing my house, "Gryffindor!"'

I didn't realize how stressed I was about the chance of not being put in Gryffindor until I heard the hat announce my fate and my shoulders finally relaxed. Now, all I had to do was find James…

**James POV**

"Mate," I heard from somewhere outside of my bed. I groaned and continued on with my moping.

It came again, "Mate! GET UP!"

"Mmm," was all I could manage.

"James! I swear to god if you don't get out of bed in the next minute I will start throwing my dirty underwear at you, and we all know that is a scent your delicate nostrils cannot stand."

"Pads….just…I mean…"

"I'm doing it."

"No you're not." …I was wrong. I popped out of bed faster than Sirius when bikini season starts.

"Ew! Man, that's gross, no one, and I mean no one needs to smell that."

"It got you out of bed, didn't it?"

"Yeah, well. I'm about to get back in it."

"Why must you insist on being so pathetic?"

"Because I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

"Prongs, it's the first day of class…don't you think you should, oh I don't know, maybe go to class?"

"Yeah, seriously," Remus said coming in from the bathroom, "you know it's bad when Padfoot, of all people, is telling you to go to class."

"I think that's why I should stay in bed, actually. It's a sign of the apocalypse that Pads is telling me to go to class…. So that actually means I should stay in bed. It makes sense if you don't think about it."

Remus just sighed, " Sirius, leave him. I don't think I can even stand to look at him."

"You're right, Moony. He's just getting weird."

"It's not weird!" I yelled after them, "I'm healing!"

**Lily POV**

"So, what class do you have first?" I asked Alice after we left the dorm. Our stuff had already been put away, and our beds selected. The other girls hadn't been in the room when we got in, but I felt sure when we met, we'd all get along.

"Erm, I think I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. But it won't matter. We'll have all the same classes; we're in the same house and we both take the advanced level."

"Look at you, being smarter than me already."

"Oh hun," Alice said with a pitying look, "I've always been smarter than you."

Before I could retort, two people I had not expected to see so soon spotted us and in a moment, ran towards us.

"Lily?" Sirius shouted, " is that really you?" I didn't even get the chance to answer; Sirius squeezed the air out of me in a vice like hug.

"C'mon now Sirius, give a girl a chance to breathe!"

"But how? Why? When?" then he seemed to see Alice next to me, "Mad Hatter, I should have known. How lovely to meet you in the flesh."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Actually, Lils," Alice said, "I know both Remus and Sirius, but that's a story for a later time, don't you think?"

"Um..okay sure." I said before getting swept up in the joy of seeing friends again.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"So, Lils," Remus while shoveling eggs into his mouth, "when were you planning on telling James of your arrival?"

"Whenever I saw him, I figured it would make a great surprise for him."

"Oh, it'll be a surprise for him alright," Sirius snorted.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Only that your big, strong boyfriend is currently moping in his bed, which he hasn't gotten out of for the last three days." Sirius said before breaking out in uproarious laughter.

Remus and Alice joined in, so it was left to me to defend James, "Oh shut up! I was the same way too!"

"Oh my god," Alice said inbetween wheezing breaths, "she was so ridiculous, 'Oh my sweet Jamesie poo! Oh Hogwarts!' Oh give it a rest, Lily!"

"Yeah, but at least Lily is a girl! What excuse does James have for such pathetic behavior?" Remus asked.

"He was heartbroken!" That just made them laugh harder.

"You three are impossible!"

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"So. What's the plan, Stan? How is the big surprise going to be unveiled?" Alice asked me as we were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought that far in advance. I kind of just thought I'd sneak up on him and see what happens."

"Well, good luck finding him," was all Alice said.

"He can't skip class forever," I said. Then after a moment, "can he?'

"Let's hope not, Bean m'dear." Alice wrapped her arm around me and then we walked off to class.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"So, that class wasn't terrible," I said as Alice and I walked out of class, "what do we have next?"

"Mmm, Potions. Your favorite."

"Not my favorite, but it totally is my best."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and keep walking."

"Why didn't Sirius and Remus walk with us?"

"They said something about going and grabbing more food, those boys can eat like truckers, I'm telling you."

"Lord, they are ridiculous." We turned the corner and entered the Potions dungeon. I looked back and forth but there were no empty desks for the two of us to sit together.

"Well," I said, "I'm going to go to the front, where are you gonna sit?"

"The back, duh!" Alice said, "Is that even a question, Lils?"

"You're right, how could I even ask?" I waved goodbye and started walking to the front of the room. Maybe boys at Hogwarts were different than those in the states, but I didn't think it made sense for anyone to stare at a new girl that much. I looked around; every time my eye landed on a seat, the boy next to it gave me a creepy smile. One boy was sitting in the front row and seemed oblivious to my entrance, so I walked up to him and sat down. I turned and stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

He looked at me down his slightly large nose and said, "Hello, I am Severus Snape."

**Okay, so you know how I said that school would start calming down and I'd have time for writing? Yeahhhh…I was pretty wrong about that. A paper due every week, dance three times a week (fun gym credits), online homework, studying, clubs…it was a lot. I AM SO SORRY! I'll try to write whenever I can, and I really think I should have more time this semester but I'm not making any promises (I'm obviously terrible at keeping those). If anyone reads this, thank you for coming back to the story! Review if you want (I definitely would not complain) **


	13. Chapter 13

**GUYS I'M EATING GUMMY BEARS! Sorry, this is really exciting. I'm sick (which is not that exciting) but it's the first time I haven't gone to class all year with an actual excuse! **

_**Two days later**_

**Okay, this is part two of my author's note. I am no longer as sick. However, the bus I'm waiting to take home is TWO HOURS LATE so this chapter will totally be up sooner than I thought!**

**PS: I advise you all to never take the megabus EVER AGAIN (if you even know what that is)**

**And now, on to the next chapter!**

**Lily POV**

"Severus Snape. That's an interesting name." He cocked his head to the side and I thought he was offended so I quickly backpedaled, "not in a bad way! A good kind of interesting. Oh God, I am making the worst first impression, I'm so sorry."

For some reason, my uncomfortable state seemed to be just the thing to get Severus to loosen up.

With a wry smile he responded, "it's alright, Lily, you said it was?"

I just nodded. "Right, well, Lily, it's actually a family name. So yeah, I guess it is a little weird."

I quickly protested, "I never said it was weird! It's not weird!" He shot me a look.

I giggled, "Yeah, okay, maybe a little weird." We both got a decent chuckle out of that. Just then the professor made his way to the front of the room. And with a slight bow to the class, Potions began.

**Sirius POV**

"Alice!" No response. "Oi! Alice!" Still nothing. "Mad Hatter!"

"What?" she scream-whispered in my direction.

"What in the hell is Lily doing up there laughing with Snape?"

"With who?"

"Snape! Only the most foul, loathsome, annoying, little prick Slytherin to ever walk the face of the earth!"

"I don't know. We couldn't find seats together so she went up front, it's a Lily thing; best not to question it."

I couldn't even form words. I just gaped at Alice until she chuckled and turned away.

"Remus," I whispered, "This. Is. Not. Good." He too could not take his eyes off the situation (which I have just forever named this Lily/Snivellus blasphemy.

"Now wait just a second, Pads. This could end up being the best prank in history."

"Are you serious?"

"Entirely. Prongs has no idea Lily is even here, then you add some Snivellus in…what could go wrong?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm not saying it will be funny for James! But for us, now that's an entirely different story."

"I can't believe you're serious."

"I'm not, you are." He said with a smirk.

It's official. The world has come to an end.

**Lily POV**

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying you've never left the United Kingdom?"

"Yeah, whatever Miss America" he said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and did my best to sound British, " 'Ello mate! Care for some fish and chips? Tea?"

"You're right! I don't know how I mistook you as American. You're as British as the queen."

I shoved him a little as we exited the classroom, "oh you think you are so clever, don't you? Let's hear you sound American then."

He cleared his throat theatrically before continuing, "How is it hanging, man? Let's go down to the beach and catch some killer waves, my brother."

I managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds before I burst out laughing.

"Where are you from? Malibu?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just a place in America." We walked in silence for a few moments before I realized that people were staring.

"Um, Severus?" I said, "why are people staring?"

He observed our surroundings for a few moments, "well, a few reasons. It could be because you're new and I'm the last person people would expect to approach the new girl. Or because you are as boys in this school put it, hot. Or because I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, so obviously we can't associate. Or because I don't usually talk to people."

I was still blushing over the 'hot' comment when I answered, "Why don't you talk to people?"

"I don't know if you have had a chance to talk to people here, Lily but let me tell you, most of them are obnoxious. Take, for example, the two buffoons behind us." I turned around only to be greeted with the sight of Sirius, Remus, and Alice.

"What's so bad about them?" I said with a chuckle. Besides the fact that right now they were staring at me like I had grown a head out of my eyeball, they seemed pretty decent. Well, as decent as Sirius and Remus could be.

"They are probably two of the most insufferable, obnoxious, egotistical, pricks to ever walk the face of the earth."

"I don't know, they don't seem so bad-"

"Oh just wait! And you haven't even met their ring leader yet, James Potter."

Okay, now this was getting uncomfortable.

"So uh, what is this James like then?"

And now Severus was on a roll. I don't know if he even realized all he was saying, or maybe this was a speech he'd had planned for years. Maybe he was just waiting for someone who would listen.

"He's terrible. Ever since the train in first year he has been a downright arse to me. For the last six years, I've been the butt of all his pranks. He's the worst, Lily. And do you know what the worst part is? No one realizes it! All the boys want to be his friend and all the girls want to be his girlfriend! Everyone loves him! They are all mindless little followers, holding on to his every last moronic word."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I just feel bad for you. James always likes to go after the new girl, and since you're in his house you can guarantee that he'll try all of his tricks to get you alone in a broom cupboard." As each moment passed, I became more uncomfortable, not only with Severus, but James as well. There was a blonde boy up ahead who waved at Severus.

"Sorry, Lily," he said, "I have to go. But I'll see you later? Maybe I can help you find your way around the castle."

"That'd be great," I said with a smile. As he began to walk away, I called him back, "Hey Severus!" He turned and looked at me, "I thought you didn't associate with people here."

"Well," he said with a sardonic smile, "not with most people. Bye Lily."

And with that, he was gone. I liked Severus, but I couldn't deny that he'd left me with a lot to ponder.

**James POV**

"Hey hey hey Jamie boy!" Sirius shouted, bounding into the room.

"Sirius, has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?"

"Why yes, my boy, I believe I have heard that. But you see, due to all the love I received as a child from my nurturing parents such comments just roll right off me."

"Prick," I muttered from underneath four pillows.

"C'mon, James, just get up. It's time for dinner and there are some new girls in school that might help you take your mind off Lily," Remus tried coaxing.

"That's highly improbable, Remus."

"Well," Sirius cut in, "you could at least take a stab at drowning your sorrows in food. Girls do it all the time with great success."

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"You're starting to act like one."

That was it, "Fine," I yelled, throwing the pillows and blankets off of me, "let's go get some freakin' dinner!"

"Don't you at least want to put some actual clothes on?"

"Sirius," I growled, "you are two words away from being turned into a toad."

"Understood." He said. And with that, we marched down to dinner.

**Lily POV**

"So," Dorcas said, "how is Hogwarts compared to your old school?" Alice and I had sat down at dinner only five minutes ago, and our roommates had already found us. They seemed really nice, not at all like some of the girls I had seen at James' ball.

"It's definitely different," Alice said, "the accents for one thing."

Both girls laughed at that, "yeah, I guess the British accents would seem a little strange to Americans," Gwen said with a smile

"Although, not going to lie," Dorcas added in, "your accents seem a little strange to us too."

"I'm actually excited for the moments when our slang freaks each other out," I said with a smile.

"Oh Merlin yes! This year is going to be hilarious!" Dorcas said.

"So," Gwen added, "who have you guys met here so far?"

"We spent most of Defense with each other but in Potions, Lily and I both had our own little adventures."

"Oh really? Spill."

"Well, I sat in the back with Sirius and Remus, nice guys," Alice said with a glint in her eye. I looked at her and she shot me her own look back, clearly stating 'play dumb'.

"And Lily here spent the time next to one Severus Snape."

"You sat with Snape?" Gwen asked incredulously, "did he talk to you?"

"The whole time. You know, he's actually pretty nice."

Dorcas snorted, "Yeah okay, nice. Sure he is Lily."

"He is! People just have to give him a chance!"

"If you say so," Gwen said, "so Alice, what did you think of Sirius and Remus?"

She smiled to herself for a moment, "oh those boys were…nice," she said, stealing my descriptor.

"Did Sirius try to put the moves on you?"

For some reason, that made Alice laugh extremely hard, "oh ew! God no, they would have gotten a swift kick in the ass if they had even tried."

"Really? Any girl here would love for Sirius and Remus to ask them out."

"Well, except for us. Gwen had the unfortunate experience of being Sirius' conquest fifth year and I dated Remus a while back. It ended fine enough, but we're just friends now."

"So uhh," Alice started, looking at me, "girls here love them? Do they have any other friends?"

"Well, it used to be four of them. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. No one has seen Pete since the start of term, but that's fine. He was always a bit creepy."

I felt a kick in the leg and looked at Alice, she was staring at me with such intensity that her eyes seemed to bug out of her head.

"And what about James?"

"Oh lord, girls love him. I don't know of a single girl who hasn't tried to get in his bed. I mean, understandably, the boy is blessed with the looks of a god."

I couldn't help turning red, so other girls liked James huh? Well, we'd just see about that.

"So uh, he's been with a lot of girls, huh?"

"Tons. Well, until the end of last year. He left for a week to deal with 'family stuff' and when he came back, he was entirely different. No one has seen him since school started."

"Jesus, he really needs to just get out of bed already."

"Someone anxious to meet the James Potter? All I'm saying, Lily, if he goes for you a lot of girls here will be a bit mad," Gwen said.

"Mindless bimbos, the lot of them," Dorcas said, "but seriously, don't go for someone like James. He can find something to like in every girl, if you know what I'm saying."

"I'll keep that in mind," I muttered, already lost in my own thoughts.

**James POV**

When we got to the Great Hall, we sat at the spot closest to the door.

"Why aren't we going to sit in our usual spot?" I asked them, already piling food onto my plate.

"Because, dear James, variety is the spice of life. Now pipe down and eat." Sirius said with authority. I didn't need to be told twice.

"You know mates, I won't lie. Wallowing really does make you build an appetite."

"Why have you been wallowing?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Teddy!" I shouted, "how ya doing mate?"

"Better than you from the sound of it," he said, joining us with his best friend Frank.

"Rough summer, Potter?" Frank said with a smile, "was fighting off all that female attention too draining for you?"

I threw a piece of bread at him, "From what I hear the girls on my quidditch team say, you do pretty well yourself, Longbottom."

"Can't complain," he said with a smile.

"Oi," Teddy interjected, "have you lot seen the two new girls?"

"We have new girls?"

"Yes, idiot, isn't it your head boy duty to go and greet them?"

"Let the head girl deal with it, I really don't feel like being flirted with right now."

"Would everyone listen to that, James Potter is over female attention. Switched teams over the summer, Potter?"

"You wish, Ted. So what are these new girls like?"

For some reason, Sirius and Remus looked ready to explode, "If you two are going to piss, would you mind getting off the bench?"

"Oh we're fine," Sirius barely managed to get out, "Tell us Ted, what are these girls like?"

"Well, there's a brunette. Hot as hell, nice size cans and a face to match. She wears her hair short though, so you know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing, I'm just not into short hair. I like something to hold on to, if you know what I mean," he said with a wink. Sirius high fived him, "hear hear, good sir!"

"I don't know," Frank said, "I kind of like her, she seems really nice."

"Oh well of course you would like her, Longbottom. You actually date girls, so personality matters to you." Frank shoved Ted before Remus cut into the conversation.

"And the other one? What's she like?"

"Now she is one fine piece of woman, if I do say so myself," Ted answered, "Auburn hair, long too. Really nice pale skin and I've heard she has killer eyes." God damn, that sounded like Lily, which just brought the wallowing back full force.

"So do you know their names, Ted?" Sirius wheezed, he was laughing so hard.

"The brunette is named Alice I think and the redhead is named Lillian or something, her last name is Evans, that's all I know for sure."

"Excuse me?" I said, coming out of wallowing mode faster than I thought possible.

"What?"

"Her last name is what?"

"Evans. What's it to you Potter?" Sirius and Remus could no longer keep it in. They broke out in the most embarrassing fit of giggles. Well, embarrassing if you weren't a Marauder.

"You knew? You knew this whole time and you let me sit in bed like a girl?"

"Oh god, you should have seen yourself James! It was so pathetic!"

"Where is she?" I almost yelled, I hadn't been this excited in a long time.

"Look down the table why don't you?" Remus managed to get out between giggles.

Frantically, I stood up and looked down the table. It took a few moments, but hell I would know that hair anywhere.

"Lily!" I shouted before I could stop myself. All of the Great Hall looked in my direction, but I was just waiting to see one pair of eyes. She looked at me with that little smile on her face, one that seemed to say 'took you long enough'.

She stood up at the same moment I started making my way towards her. I could just imagine all the gossip we were about to start, but it didn't matter. She was here, something I was sure would never happen.

I reached her after what felt like hours.

"How long have you been here?" I said in a rush, taking her face in my hands, making sure she was real.

She gave me a slow smile before answering, "since this morning, I was hoping I'd see you before this."

"Yeah well, I was out of commission."

"Oh, I know," she said with a smirk, "your friends aren't the most coy."

"I can't believe you're here," I said.

"Um, James?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to take initiative again?"

"I was the strong manly one!" I whined, taking my hands away from her face and clasping mine with hers, our fingers intertwining.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I already started towards the doors. From around us I heard cat calls and whistles, and one girl saying, "now that's the way to greet new students!"

"I'm going to need more privacy than the Great Hall can give us for our little reunion," I said with a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then lead the way Potter."

We left the Great Hall at a run, and ran until we reached the Gryffindor common room, I ran up the stairs, Lily barely managing to keep up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," was all I said.

I burst into the dormitory, falling on the bed and dragging her with me.

"Now, where were we?" I asked with a smile before once again taking her face in my hands.

"I think you have it about right," she said with a smile. Before she could say another word, I kissed her. She smelled just as I remembered and her body felt perfect in my hands. She was here. She was mine.

"You know," I said, coming up for air, "I may have to kiss you until I actually believe you're here."

"Don't I feel real enough to you?"

"I don't know, this may take awhile," I said with another long kiss.

"Take you time," she answered, breathless, "we have all the time in the world."

And she was right. I drew the hangings on my bed, and let us get lost in our own world.

**So I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If I had internet access right now, I'd list ya'll individually. You are all awesome! And another thanks to everyone who favorited or followed this story! I hope you liked the chapter(:**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed or favorited my story(: I'm sitting in English class right now discussing Daisy Miller and people's opinions are bothering me, so I'm writing.**

**Lily POV**

"So," James mumbled in between kisses on my shoulder, "how did you manage to convince your aunt to let you go to Hogwarts?"

"I did nothing," I said, shifting myself to rest my head on his chest, "I was pulling a James when Alice came in and told me we were going."

"Two things," he said, "You have a great friend and I owe her everything and also, we are not about to start using the term 'pulling a James'. That's just not okay."

"Oh yes we are. It's already a thing and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that," he said, getting out of bed, "come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked, allowing myself to be dragged along by him.

He threw my shirt at me, "Well, first we're putting shirts on and then we are headed down to find our friends and asking about this so-called phrase."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love it."

"Only a bit," I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs to the common room. It was pretty empty, most of the upper classmen were out enjoying the grounds while it was still warm. A few first and second years were sitting at the table and what looked like fourth years dominated the comfy armchairs by the fireplace. As we headed through the common room the fourth years stopped their conversation and stared. Most of them seemed to be drawn to the sight of our clasped hands.

"What?" James asked, "never seen two people hold hands before?"

The fourth years didn't know whether to shake their heads no or nod them yes, most of the girls just settled on giggling behind their hands as we walked out the door.

"Pathetic," he muttered as we walked through the halls. Every time we passed someone they stared at us like we were Siamese twins with fifteen heads.

"Maybe not," I said, "from what I've heard you have quite a way with the ladies and people here probably aren't used to you dating just one."

I hoped. We still hadn't addressed it, but I was pretty sure we were exclusive.

"Well, they'll have to get used to it," he said with another smile. I have to admit, hearing that made me pretty happy. We looked at each other for a moment before continuing to walk outside in content silence. Hogwarts was like nothing I had seen before. The way the sun played on the lake reminded me of classic scenes from summer camp, the lake sparkling, sunlight shining through the trees, a light breeze ruffling my hair. With James by my side, it almost seemed to good to be real.

"So where are those boys?" I asked after a moment.

"If I know my friends, which I do," he said with a smile, "then there is only one place they could be."

Fifteen minutes later, I was entering the Quidditch field.

"Oh my God this is amazing!" It truly was. People played Quidditch in America, but with a smaller fan base than in Great Britain, our largest stadiums were maybe this size.

"It's something," he said with a smile, "Oi!" He shouted up to Sirius and Remus who were flying around by the far hoops, "started without me?"

"Well," Sirius shouted back, "you looked so busy we didn't know how long you'd be!"

"Seems you still can't last that long James, what a disappointment you must be to Lily!" Remus chimed in.

"Sirius, you're just jealous because James doesn't have to hurry things up before the girl realizes what a huge mistake she's making."

"Fair point, Lillian," he shouted again with a smile, "she's a keeper James!"

"I know!" he shouted back with a smile, "I love you, you know," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I know."

"What? You're not going to say it back?"

"I guess I love you too," I sighed.

"Oh you guess?" he asked, wrapping me in his arms.

"Yeah, guess," I said with a smirk.

"Hmmm well we'll have to see if I can make you more sure."

"Oh? And how would you do that?"

He was leaning in to show me how he would do just that when I heard a noise above our heads.

"Hey lovebirds," Sirius said from above our heads, "keep it in your pants, alright?"

"Oh Sirius," I groaned, "always ruining the moment."

"Excuse me madam! I made these moments happen!"

"How do you reckon that?" James asked looking perplexed.

"No reason! C'mon James, lets go fly."

"Make sure to watch me," James said to me with a wink before slinking away to the broomshed.

"Always so cocky," I said with a little shake of my head. I looked up to the stands and saw Alice sitting there.

"Ally cat! I missed you!" I yelled up at her, making my way to her place on the bleachers.

"Oh really? You looked pretty busy to me," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up you jerk," I muttered, taking my place beside her on the bench.

"I'm just saying, you and James are going to be the talk of the school."

"How was it after we left?"

"A lot of muttering. Some of the boys looked disappointed too."

"Ew gross! The boys here are not my cup of tea."

"That Snape kid left pretty soon after."

"You don't think he liked me, do you?"

"I mean, you're pretty and you were nice to him. Chances are I 'd say he had a crush."

"Oh brother, that is going to be so awkward next potions class."

"Or you could sit next to James and just ignore him."

"I can't do that! That's rude."

"Suit yourself. Sirius, Remus, and I are taking bets on how pissed James will be when he finds out you and Snape are friends."

"Two things. Do you really think he'll be that mad? And two, how the hell do you know Sirius and Remus so well?"

Alice got a panicked look in her eye and stood up quite fast. "Oh look! Over there! It's a unicorn, I'm going to go exploring."

"Oh no you don't!" I said, pulling her back down next to me, "You are telling me right now."

"Well," she said, already looking guilty, "you see. It all started when, I mean, there comes a time in every girl's life when…boys just need help sometimes-"

"Alice. Just spit it out."

"Sirius and Remus sent me a magic mirror and then we were in cahoots all summer trying to get you and James together and then we just kind of sort of started talking and became friends."

"You just said that all in one breath."

"I was nervous."

"Well, you should have been. YOU DID WHAT?"

"Oh dear, this is what I was concerned about. SIRIUS, REMUS, RUN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. All three boys looked in our direction, one perplexed and two with sheer terror in their eyes.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW. IF YOU RUN, THIS WILL ONLY BE WORSE IN THE LONG RUN."

They looked at each other, then looked at me, and slowly nodded. They flew down to the ground and walked across the field. Alice and I got up from the bleachers and met them in the middle of the field.

"So," I said once we were in hearing distance, "who would like to explain this 'let's set up James and Lily' thing?"

"Mad Hatter you told her?" Sirius almost yelled.

"I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice, Mad Hatter. YOU LIE."

"Look," Remus said, "it wasn't even relevant. You two got together on your own. You spent so much time together we had very little chance of scheming."

"Well, I mean, we did some stuff." Sirius said indignantly, "There is no way James had enough game to get Lily on his own."

"Excuse me?" James said, "I totally had enough game to bag Lily!"

"Bag me?"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Well, we all know who kissed who first," I said triumphantly.

"BURN," Sirius said, getting right in James' face.

"I'll show you a burn," James muttered before lunging on Sirius.

"Oh God, an all out testosterone battle has begun," I sighed.

"Want to go back to the room?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, this could go on for a while," I said with another sigh. "What did our roommates say about me dating James?"

"They didn't seem to mind, they were just shocked."

"Well," I said after a while, "hopefully they still like us." We walked in silence through the front doors of Hogwarts, and after getting lost a few times, made our way back to the common room.

It was fuller now than when James and I left. Not just that, but people were glaring, outright glaring at me. Well, girls were glaring at me. Boys seemed indifferent. I really didn't think that James and my relationship would be such a problem for girls at this school.

"Slut," I heard someone mutter as I passed. I did a double take, but no one was even looking at me. Alice obviously heard the comment too because she hustled me through the portal and up the stairs to our dorm.

"Lils," she said once we got inside, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

I had started to tear up a bit, "I'll be fine, Als."

"Okay," Dorcas said, "whose ass do we have to kick?"

I giggled a bit, "No one's. It's fine guys, just some girls being catty."

"Yeah, you'll run into that a lot," Gwen added, "girls here kind of suck. I think there's something in the water."

"Well," I said with another laugh, "as long as you two are cool with me then I think I'll be fine."

"Oh don't worry about Gwen and I. James Potter is the last person I could ever want. Well except for Black."

"No offense," Gwen added.

"None taken," I said with a smile.

"Besides, you'll have James by your side tomorrow and no one will mess with you when he's around. If they do he'll definitely cause a scene."

"Yeah, James can be fond of a scene," I said with a nostalgic smile.

"So how long have you and Potter known each other?" Gwen asked.

"Better yet, when did you and Potter become an item?" Dorcas added.

"Yeah," Alice chimed in, "We want all the details."

"Well," I said with a smile while settling into my bed, "it all started when I came to England this summer to live with my aunt and uncle…."

**Helloooo(: Sorry this took so long to get up! THON (look it up, it's awesome) was this weekend so I've been rather busy. Please leave a review, I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
